One Night
by Baby Himme
Summary: Chap 7 Rilis #?# . .ChenSoo chap7 . . .SuMin Chap 6, . . .HunTao chap 5, . .KaiBaek chap 4,KrAy Chap 3,ChanLu chap 2. . . EXO Fanfiction, Crack couple. . . KrisLay, ChenSoo, ChanLu, KaiBaek, SuMin, HunTao, . .
1. Chapter 1

Author : Baby Himme

Title : One Night

Cast : All Member EXO (Crack Couple).

Length : Ficlet

Rated : M- (T+) = ?

Gender : Romance (Dikit), Fluff (Ga yakin).

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya , tapi ceritanya asli punya saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai ala miss universe#Dilempar batako#

Saya bawa Fanfic baru. Tenang,ini cuman one shoot aja kok. Idenya muncul ditengah pengetikan FF yang lain,dari pada mubazir ya mending dipublishkan. Pertama kalinya nulis fanfic yang fluff gini,jadiharap maklum kalau gaje banget. Fanfic ini tanpa Himme edit #Ga Kuat bacanya#. Jadi maaf kalau aneh dan banyak Typo.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Seorang namja tinggi berambut pirang kini terlihat berjalan tergesa-gesa dikoridor sekolahnya. Namja itu bakannya terlambat,hanya saja dia mendapat pesan dari teman-temannya yang mengatakan bahwa ada hal penting yang harus dibahas. Namja itu masuk kedalam ruangan eskul fotografi. Didalam ruangan itu ada beberapa orang namja. Seorang namja berkacamata terlihat tengah berkuat dengan sebuah kamera. Seorang namja bersurai cokelat nampak sedang duduk disamping namja berkaca mata sambil membaca buku. Selain itu ada tiga orang namja yang duduk dilantai mengitari sebuah meja kecil dan sedang bertingkah random. Mereka tengah bermain sebuah permainan kartu. Seorang namja tinggi dengan rambut ikal kini wajahnya sudah penuh dengan coretan spidol warna hitam. Sedangkan seorang namja berkulit tan kini wajahnya sudah benuh dengan baluran tepung. Namja yang terakhir dan yang merupakan yang termuda itu kini tengah berjongkok dengan dua buah kamus bahasa jepang dikepalanya.

"Kalian bilang ada masalah?" Namja berambut pirang itu membuka percakapan,membuat lima orang namja diruangan itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka sejenak.

"Satu-satunya masalah disini adalah mereka bertiga Kris Ge." Chen –namja berkaca mata- berkata sambil menunjuk Chanyeol dan Kai yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Sehun harus menggunakan sebuah dress yang sudah disiapkan Chenyeol.

"Diam kalian berdua." Sehun memberntak Chanyeol dan Kai yang makin keras tertawa.

"Lalu,kau tadi mengirimiku pesan Suho." Kris memandang namja yang masih sibuk dengan bukunya. Namja itu menurunkan sedikit buku yang dipegangnya dan menatap namja pirang itu.

"Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu. Nanti malam kita jadi pergi," Suho berkata dengan santainya dan kembali membaca bukunya.

"What The! Kau hanya ingin mengatakan itu. Astagah kelasku ada dilantai empat." Kris menggeram kesal dan menatap Suho.

"Oh ya Kris. Ada tambahan akan ada sisiwi dari SM Art School yang akan bergabung bersama kita." Chanyeol menatap Kris yang masih berusaha mengendalikan emosinya.

"Siapa yang mengundang mereka?" Kris menatap Chanyeol dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kau pasti tau siapa." Suho hanya menjawab sekilas dan kembali konsentrasi pada Bukunya.

"Dasar kalian bertiga. Untuk apa mengundang mereka?" Kris berjalan menghampir sofa disamping Kai dan duduk diatasnya.

"Chen hyung yang chatting dengan mereka." Kai menunjuk Chen menggunakan dagunya,karena tangannya sibuk dengan kartu-kartunya.

"Tapi kau dan Sehun yang mengajak mereka." Chen membela diri melihat Kris menatapnya.

"Bukankah perjanjiannya hanya minum,kenapa mengundang yeoja?"

"Mereka juga ingin mencoba ge. Lagi pula yang termuda diantara mereka sudah sumur dengan Chen hyung." Sehun akhirnya bersuara walau hatinya sangat kesal.

"Baiklah mungkin tidak akan ada masalah." Kris akhirnya menghela nafas panjang dan mengangguk.

.

.

Kris nampaknya harus menarik kembali kata-katanya 'Tidak Ada Masalah'. Kris yang memang datang ketempat ini untuk bersenang-senang malah sibuk merutuki kebodohannya. Chanyeol,Kai,Sehun dan dua sisiwi SM Art School kalau tidak salah nama mereka Baekhyun dan Tao kini tengah sibuk bernyanyi dengan random. Mereka bernyanyi,minum,bernyanyi lagi minum lagi. Chen dan Suho masih nampak normal dengan ngobrol dengan tiga orang yeoja,Kris ingat nama merka yang berpipi besar seperti bakpau itu namanya Minseok,tapi dari tadi dia dipanggil Xiumin. Yang bermata sangat besar,Kris akui yeoja itu lumayan menarik namanya Kyungsoo dan yang tercantik menurut Sehun namanya Luhan,dia orang China. Kris melirik seorang yeoja yang hanya diam saja sejak tadi,yeoja itu sesekali melirik handphonenya kemudian menghela nafas,melirik handphone,menghela nafas. Setidaknya seperti itu yang bisa ditangkap Kris. Kris tersenyum kecil saat pandangan matanya bertemu dengan yeoja itu,namanyalah yang paling Kris ingat. Namanya adalah Lay,sangat cantik menurut Kris.

"Kau tidak minum Lay?" Kris menyodorkan segelas wine yang mereka sengaja pesan tadi. Lay hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak,aku tidak suka minum." Kris hanya mengangguk dan meneguk minuman itu sendiri.

"Apa kau ada masalah? Sepertinya kau tidak nyaman disini." Kris menoleh pada Lay yang lagi-lagi menetap handphonenya. 'Shit, apa handphone itu lebih menarik dibanding aku.' Seperti itulah yang ada difikiran Kris kira-kira.

"Ani,hanya saja kakak angkatku adalah pengawas asrama. Aku hanya khawatir." Lay tersenyum kecil dan kembali pada kegiatannya,milirik handphone dan menghela nafas. Kris ikut menghela nafas melihat Lay kembali mengacuhkannya.

"Hei,ayo kita bermain." Chanyeol yang masih saja sadar walaupun sudah minum banyak sekali berkata sambil menatap teman-temannya yang duduk disofa.

"Ahh,kau benar. Ayo kita main,kita datang untuk bersenang-senang bukan hanya ngobrol begini." Baekhyun menepuk punggung Chanyeol dan mengangguk setuju.

"Kalian ingin bermain apa?" Xiumin bertanya pada dua mahluk ababil dihadapannya.

"Permainan Raja." Chanyeol menjentikan jarinya didepan wajah Suho.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bodoh." Suho mengumpat pelan dan menampik tangan Chanyeol menjauh.

"Tidak seru." Kai mengabil tempat duduk disamping Chen dan meraih segelas wine lagi.

"Kita gunakan permainan ini dengan rating dewasa." Sehun menyunggingkan sebuah senyum mesum sambil menatap semua teman-temannya.

"Maksudmu?" Kris membuka suara juga menyadari akan ada sinyal 'Masalah Makin Besar'.

"Permainannya biasa hanya saja hukumannya harus berating dewasa tapi tidak sampai tahap Sex."

"Menarik,ayo kita main." Tao yeoja yang termuda dari SM Art School bersuara dengan riang.

"Tidak,aku tidak mau." Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

"Eonnie,ayolah." Tao menujukan senjata andalannya untuk membujuk eonni-eonninya 'Aegyo'. Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya menghindari tatapan Tao. "Eonnie."

"Baiklah-baiklah,kau menang Tao." Kyungsoo akhirnya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah ayo mulai." Chanyeol meraih tasnya dan mengambil beberapa buah sumpit yang memang dirancang untuk bermain Permainan Raja.

"Hei,aku heran kenapa sepertinya didalam tasmu semua barang itu ada." Xiumin memandang Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Seperti itulah,makanya aku tidak pernah meninggalkan tasku."

Chanyeol mulai memutar-mutar wadah yang dipegangnya yang berisi sumpit. Setekah dirasa cukup lama,Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakan tangannya dan menyodorkan wadah itu kehadapan teman-temannya.

"Yes,aku menang." Sehun berjingkat senang saat dirinya yang mendapatkan sumpit dengan ujung warna merah. "Suho hyung,kau nomor berapa?"

"Hei mana bisa begitu. Nomorku Rahasia."

"Baiklah nomor 3,harus memberikan sebuah lumatan dibibir nomor 9." Sehun menyeringai pelan dan memandang teman-temannya.

"Siapa nomor 3?" Chanyeol memandang Suho yang memang dia tau bernomor 3.

"Baiklah aku." Suho akhirnya mengangkat tangannya dan menatap Sehun yang sudah menyeringai padanya.

"What The ! aku tidak mau ini." Chen tiba-tiba berteriak melihat berapa nomor yang tertera disumpitnya. Chanyeol segera saja menoleh pada Chen melihat berapa nomor sumpit namja itu.

"Kau mendapat nomor 3 Chen. Apa masalahmu." Chanyeol menggeleng heran melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kyungsoo yang dapat nomor 9. tidak bisa, Suho hyung tidak boleh menciumnya."

"Hei permainan tetap berjalan. Chen hyung biarkan Suho hyung mencium Kyungsoo nunna." Kai mulai keliatan sebal salah satu hyungnya yang sedikit normal itu bertingkah sangat random.

"Tidak bisa." Chen memeluk tubuh Kyungsoo yang tepat ada disampingnya. Yang dipeluk hanya bisa tersenyum malu. Tiba-tiba Chen meraih dagu Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir yeoja itu dengan sangat panas. Orang-orang diruangan itu sedikit ternganga melihat kejadian yang terjadi. Apa lagi saat Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan tidak kalah genas. "Sekarang Suho hyung boleh mencium Kyungsoo." Chen melepaskan pautannya dengan Kyungsoo,Kyungsoo wajahnya sudah merona sangat merah mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada Suho yang sudah berdiri didepannya.

"Ini hanya permainan Kyungsoo." Suho menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dan mencium bibir yeoja itu. Hanya mencium diselingi lumatan halus. Suho melepas ciuman itu dan kembali duduk ditempatnya.

"Baiklah kita lanjutkan." Chanyeol kembali memutar wadah berisi sumpit itu. Semuanya mengabil masing-masing satu.

"Aku yang menang." Tao tersenyum senang melihat sumpit yang didapatnya. "Nomor 11 dan 7 saling memangku dan berciuman ganas. Ingat cimuan ganas bukan ciuman ataupun lumatan kecil."

"Sial,aku yang dapat nomor 11." Baekhyun menggerang kesal melihat sumpitnya.

"Apa-apaan ini. Aku dapat nomor 7. aku lagi?" Kyungsoo berkata dengan wajah memelas,permainan baru dua putaran dan dia sudah kalah dua kali.

"Baiklah Kyungsoo nunna,hampiri Baekhyun." Kai mendorong kecil bahu Kyungsoo agar berjalan kearah Baekhyun. Kyungsoo berjalan pelan dan berdiri dihadapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera saja menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga yeoja itu jatuh dipangkuannya. Baekhyun segera meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan mulai mencium yeoja yang kini duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan Baekhyun turun membelai punggung Kyungsoo dan berakhir dengan menggenggam pinggang yeoja bermata bulat itu.

"Baekhyunhhh…" Kyungsoo mendesah pelan saat ciuman Baekhyun turun kelehernya.

"Cukup-cukup." Chanyeol menarik tangan Kyungsoo menjauh dari Baekhyun saat dia melihat tangan Baekhyun hampir masuk kedalam baju Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo kembali duduk disamping Chen,nafas yeoja itu masih terengah-engah. "Kita lanjutkan." Bebarapa orang diruangan itu masih ternganga melihat kejadian tadi. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo berciuman ganas. Chanyeol kembali menyodorkan wadah yang dipengangnya.

"Aku kali ini menang." Sekarang giliran Kai yang menang. "Baiklah,nomor 4 berikan kissmark dileher nomor 5."

"Mwo!" Lay terlonjak kaget mendengar nomor lima. Dia memandang nomor yang tertera disumpitnya.

"Lay dapat nomor 5." Luhan berkata sedikit berteriak,melihat sumpit Lay.

"Aku nomor 4." Kris tersenyum kecil dan memandang yeoja disampingnya. Kris mulai mendekati Lay dan mengarahkan wajahnya keler Lay.

"Ahhh…" Lay mendesah pelan saat Kris meniupkan nafasnya dileher Lay. "Hmmmm.." Lay mendesah makin panjang saat bibir basah Kris menempel dilehernya. "Krriiss,aaghh."

Lay masik keras mendesah saat Kris mulai memberinya tanda. Bukan hanya satu tapi banyak. Lay makin mendesah dan mengerah. Tangannya terarah menuju helaian pirang rambut Kris dan meremasnya pelan. Kris yang terbawa suasana menggeser posisinya menjadi menindih tubuh Lay,dan terus menghisap kuat-kuat leher yeoja itu.

"More,ahh. Krisshhh." Lay meraih tangan Kris dan menuntunnya menyentuh dadanya. Dengan senang hati Kris menggerakan tangannya meremas pelan dada Lay. Semua orang diruangan itu menelan ludah mereka melihat adegan yang dilakukan Kris dan Lay.

"Hunn,aghhh." Di sudut lain ruangan,Sehun kini tengah sibuk memberikan kissmark dileher Tao yang duduk dipangkuannya. Tangan namja itu berada dibongkahan pantat Tao dan meremasnya kasar. "Oh Sehunn…" Tao berteriak,saat Sehun mulai melumat dadanya.

"Aku tidak tahan." Kai mendesis pelan dan menarik Baekhyun kedalam pelukannya. Dan mulai melumat bibir yeoja itu. Baekhyun membalas lumatan Kai dengan tidak kalah ganasnya.

Chen yang sudah tidak terdengar suaranya ternyata sudah sibuk melumat dada Kyungsoo yang kini sudah terekspos bebas. Kyungsoo sudah terbaring disofa dan Chen berposisi diatasnya. Chanyeol yang masih menadang teman-temannya. Melirik kearah Luhan yang nampaknya masih syok. Namja tinggi itumenghampiri Luhan dan meremas pelan dada yeoja itu.

"Hmmm. Ahhhh," Mendengar desahan Luhan Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir Luhan dan melumatnya.

Tersisa Suho dan Xiumin yang masih terdiam saling bersebelahan. Bukan Suho tidak ingin,dia sangat ingin bahkan sangat terangsang. Tapi dia takut Xiumin menolaknya.

"Minseok,bolehkan aku…" Xiumin menoleh pada Suho dan tersenyum kecil.

"Kau terlalu penakut." Xiumin naik kepangkuan Suho dan menggesekan tubuh bagian bawahnya dengan tubuh bagian bawah Suho membuat namja tampan itu menggeram pelan. Segera saja Suho menarik tengkuk Xiumin dan melumat bibir yeoja itu.

FIN

Kyyaaa #Teriak gaje#

Apa-apaan ini,ini rating terjauh saya menulis FF. maaf kalau sangat gaje.

Saya mohon kritik dan saran ya,bash juga boleh. Tapi Himme minta bash aja ceritanya,jangan charanya.

Himme cuman lagi suka ama Crack couple.

So Mind To Review Please? #Pasang Aegyo Gagal#


	2. Chapter 2

Author : Baby Himme #Istrinya Bang Yongguk# Dibunuh Himchan

Title : One Night

Cast : ChanLu (Main Pair), slight all crack couple diawal cerita.

Length : Ficlet / One shoot (?)

Rated : M (NC beneran)

Gender : Romance,NC.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya diri mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya otak dodol saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

Himme back,Himme Back. #Dance Sherlock#Dilempar panci

Himme bawa sekuelnya One Night nich. Tapi himme putuskan untuk post jadi chap duanya aja.

Kali ini ada EnCi benerannya. #keprok,keprok#

Seperti kemarin maklumi Typo,walau mata Himme udah empat,masih aja banyak yang kelewatan waktu ngedit.

Selamat menikmati aja deh,Himme bingung mau ngomong apa.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kris masih saja sibuk menggerayahi tubuh Lay yang ada dibawahnya. Baju yang digunakan Lay sudah tersingkap keatas menampakan dadany,celananya sudah tersingkap dan memperlihatkan g-string hitam yang dipakainya. Jari-jari Kris masih sibuk berkerja dibalik celana Lay. Lay hanya bisa menggigit bawahnya dan menahan desahannya saat jari-jari panjang tangan Kris menggelitik bibir vaginanya. Lay menahan gerakan tangan Kris saat jari-jari itu mencoba masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kris menatap memelas pada Lay kegiatannya dihentikan.

"Jangan disini."

"Jangan perdulikan mereka,mereka sibuk sendiri." Kris mendorong kembali jari-jari tangannya,namun Lay menghentikannya lagi.

"Kumohon,jangan disini." Kris menatap jengah Lay, Lay hanya balik menatap Kris dengan tatapan memohon. Kris memajukan tubuhnya meraih bibir Lay,namun yeoja itu kembali mendorong bahu Kris menjauh. "Kris…"

"Baiklah,baik." Kris beranjak duduk dan memperbaiki letak baju Lay. Namja pirang itu memperbaiki letak celananya yang sangat mengganggu pergerakannya dengan kejantanan yang menegang. Kris menghampir Suho yang masih sibuk melumat dada Xiumin dan menepuk pelan bahu namja itu. Suho mengangkat pandangannya dan memandang Kris dengan tatapan sebal. Xiumin segera menutup bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Ada apa?" Suho berdecak sebal kemudian menarik pinggang Xiumin untuk duduk dipangkuannya dan kembali melumat dada yeoja itu.

"Hentikan dulu itu," Kris memandang Jengah Suho yang hanya dibalas angkatan bahu namja itu. "Ayo kita kerumahmu. Kita tidak mungkin melakukannya disini bodoh."

"Aku tidak sabar hanya untuk menuju kerumah." Kris segera saja menjitak kepala Suho membuat namja itu mengaduh dan menjauhkan kepalanya dari dada Xiumin. Yeoja itu hanya mendesah kecewa dan menyurukan kepalanya keleher Suho.

"Ini tempat umum bodoh,siapa saja bisa melihat disini."

"Baiklah,ayo kita kerumah." Suho menegakan tubuh Xiumin dipangkuannya dan memperbaiki posisi baju yeoja itu.

"Kita mau kemana?" Xiumin memandang Suho yang sedang menurunkan posisi bra dan blouse yang dipakainya.

"Kita pergi kerumahku. Bangunkanlah yang lain." Xiumin melirik kearah bawah bagian tubuh Suho,ada yang membuatnya terkikik pelan disana. Suho menatap yeoja dipangkuannya dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Ada yang tergoda dibawah sini." Xiumin menurunkan tangannya menyentuh gundukan itu. Suho menggeram pelan menikmati sentuhan Xiumin dibagian privatnya. Suho menjauhkan tangan Xiumin dan bagian bawahnya saat libidonya sudah tidak bisa dianjak kompromi.

"Dirumah nanti,dia milikmu."

Suho menurunkan Xiumin dari pangkuannya dan berjalan kearah Sehun dan Tao. Mereka berdua kini sudah sangat parah. Sehun sedang duduk disudut Kursi membelakangi semua teman-temannya. Tao berposisi bertumpu dilantai dengan kedua lututnya sambil mengoral junior Sehun. Suho menepuk bahu Sehun membuat namja itu berbalik.

"Wae Hyung,hhmmm."

"Hentikan dulu. Ayo pindah kerumahku." Suho menatap Tao yang masih saja semangat mengin-outkan milik Sehun dalam mulutnya.

"Baiklah. Tahan dulu Baby,kita pindah tempat." Sehun menahan kepala Tao yang masih saja naik turun dengan semangat. Tao mendesah kecewa saat Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya dari mulutnya.

"Sehun…" Tao merengek pada Sehun saat,namja itu memperbaiki letak celananya dan mendudukan yeoja bermata panda itu disofa.

"Bersabarlah sedikit. Kita pindah ketempat yang lebih nyaman."

Kris berjalan menuju Chanyeol yang sedang duduk bersandar disofa dengan Luhan yang duduk dipangkuannya. Setelah ada disamping Chanyol,Kris baru sadar kalau Chanyol dan Luhan sedang melakukan sex ditempat mereka duduk Tanpa melepas apapun yang melekat ditubuh mereka. Luhan menaik-turunkan tubuhnya dipangkuan Chanyeol,dengan Luhan yang menggunakan Dress itu mempermudan mereka. Sedangkan namja berambut cokelat itu hanya menggeram tertahan dan membantu Luhan menaik turunkan tubuhnya. Tangan Kris dengan cepat mendaratkan jitakan dikepala Chanyeol. Chanyeol membuka matanya dan menatap Kris tanpa ekspresi.

"Hentikan itu dan lanjutkan nanti. Kita kerumah Suho."

"Tidak,ahh. Bisakah nanti saja. Lebih cepat baby."

"Channiee,Channie. Ahhh,ahhh." Luhan mempercepat lonjakannya dipangkuan Chanyeol tanpa memperdulikan Kris yang berdiri disamping mereka.

"Yess," Chanyeol memjamkan matanya membiarkan Luhan bergerak sendiri.

"Bukaa matamu Chaniehhh. Ohh,yesss."

Kris meninggalkan Chanyeol yang malah asyik sendiri dan menghampir Kyungsoo yang terbaring disofa. Dibagian bawah tubuhnya,Chen menenggelamkan kepalanya didalam Dress Kyungsoo. Melihat Kris menghampirinya Kyungsoo berusaha menjauhkan kepala Chen dari daerah pribadinya. Chen sama sekali tidak mengindahkan permintaan Kyungsoo dan malah makin semangat menjilati vagina Kyungsoo.

"Chenn,tunggu dulu. Ahhhm,Chenn." Kyungsoo menjauhkan pinggulnya dari Chen dan menegakan tubuhnya. Chen memandang Kyungsoo kecewa kemudian beralih menatap Kris.

"Ada apa Ge?"

"Pindah kerumah Suho." Chen hanya mengangguk dan menarik Kyungsoo kembali kesampingnya dan memperbaiki penampilan yeoja itu.

Suho mendatangi Kai dan Baekhyun yang sedang berciuman disudut sofa. Baekhyun hanya terlentang pasrah menikmati semua yang Kai lakukan. Selama mereka bermain tadi Kai terlalu banyak memberikan wine pada Baekhyun dan membuat yeoja itu mabuk. Kai yang hanya menlumat bibir Baekhyun dengan tangannya meremas dada Baekhyun. Kai juga sudah sedikit pusing mengingat banyaknya wine yang diminumnya tadi. Suho menarik bahu Kai menjauh dari Baekhyun dan membuat namja berkulit Tan itu sedikit oleng. Xiumin yang duduk tidak jauh dari mereka tempat Baekhhyun berjalan kearah yeoja itu dan memperbaiki letak baju Baekhyun.

Semuanya kini sudah berdiri dan bersiap pergi. Hanya Chanyeol dan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Baekhyun sudah tidak mampu sama sekali berjalan,yeoja itu hanya menyandarkan tubuhnya pada Kai dan membiarkan Kai yang membawanya.

"Chanyeol…" Luhan menjerit pelan saat dia mendapatkan kenikmatannya.

"Baiklah,ayo kita pergi." Chanyeol hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa kearah teman-temannya,dan menurunkan tubuh Luhan dari pangkuannya.

"Kyaa…" Kyungsoo, Xiumin dan Lay menjerit dan menutup wajah mereka saat melihat sesuatu yang ada diselangkangan Chanyeol. Tao? Yeoja itu nampaknya lebih perduli pada bibir Sehun.

"Tutupi itu bodoh." Kris melempar Chanyeol menggunakan sumpit sisa mereka melakukan permainan tadi.

.

.

Mereka semua akhirnya sampai dirumah Suho. Luhan,Xiumin,Lay dan Kyungsoo terheran-heran melihat rumah Suho yang sangat besar sekali. Baekhyun dan Tao? Untuk membuka matanya saja Baekhyun sudah sangat berat yang dilakukannya saat ini hanya merancau dan mengguman tidak jelas dipelukan Kai. Tao? Sejak tadi yeoja itu lebih menganggap bibir Sehun lebih menarik dari apapun.

"Pilih saja kamar mana yang mau kalian pakai dilantai satu atau dua. Lagi pula kalian juga punya kamar masing-masing disini."

"Ahh,arra kami sudah tau itu. Boleh pergi sekarang,Baekhyun berat juga." Kai mulai berjalan kekamar disamping tangga sambil memapah Baekhyun.

"Oh ya,jangan pernah masuk kedalam kamar itu." Suho menunjuk sebuah pintu berwarna pink yang ada dibagian kanan ruangan itu. "Itu kamar nunnaku." Semuanya mengangguk dan cepat saja menarik pasangan masing-masing kekamar pilihan mereka.

.

.

Chanyeol segera saja menutup pintu kamar yang dimasukinya bersama Luhan. Luhan yang sangat mengagumi rumah Suho langsung saja berlari kearah balkon kamar itu. Luhan terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan dari balkon kamar itu. Pemandangan kota Seoul terpampang sangat indah dihadapannya. Luhan yang masih sibuk mengagumi pemandangan dihadapannya tidak menyadari Chanyeol menghampirinya dari belakang dan memeluk tubuhnya.

"Mengabaikanku eoh?" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya deleher Luhan dan menyesap rasa yang dikeluarkan kulit Luhan.

"Aniyo,aku hanya ingin melihat-lihat." Luhan menumpukan tangan kirinya ketangan Chanyeol. Dan tangan kanannya mengusap pelan rambut cokelat Chanyeol.

"Aku yang pertama untukmu?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya tadikan."

"Maafkan aku," Chanyeol makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Luhan. Luhan menempatkan tangannya keatas tangan Chanyeol yang melingkari pinggangnya.

"Kenapa kau meminta maaf?"

"Harusnya kau berikan itu pada orang yang terpenting dalam hidupmu." Luhan membalikan tubuhnya menghadap Chanyeol dan menatap manik mata namja tinggi itu. Luhan memajukan tubuhnya menecup bibir Chanyol sekilas.

"Aku tidak menyesal memberikannya padamu." Luhan tersenyum kecil dan kembali mengecup bibir Chanyeol. "Walau kita tidak punya hubungan." Chanyeol menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

"Jadilah yeoja chinguku."

"Nde?" Luhan melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol dan menatap namja itu.

"Jadi yeoja chinguku. Aku tidak mungkin membiarkanmu menanggung ini sendiri Baby. Besamalah denganku." Luhan mengigit bibir bawahnya dan memandang Chanyeol. Perlahan air mata turun dari mata Luhan dan membuat Chanyeol sedikit panic. "Luhan,ada yang salah? Maafkan aku kalau kata-kataku itu…" Luhan langsung menerjang tubuh Chanyeol dengan pelukan sebelum namja itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Chanyeol yang tidak siap menerima pelukan Luhan limbung dan jatuh kelantai. Chanyeol balas memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat.

"Chan,hiks,Chan,hiks,hiks."

"Sttt. Tenanglah," Chanyeol mengelus rambut panjang Luhan perlahan. "Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Bodoh,hiks,ini air mata,hiks,bahagia." Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Chanyeol.

"Syukurlah. Xi Luhan Wo Ai Ni." Luhan mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Chanyeol masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Wo Ye,hiks,Ai Ni."

"Hentikan tangisanmu Lulu,"

"Ahhh,kenapa tidak mau berhenti. Mata bodoh berhenti menangis." Luhan mengucek-ucek matanya berharap air matanya berhenti mengalir. Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan tangan Luhan dan menatap yeoja yang masih terus menagis itu.

"Jangan membuat matamu merah." Chanyeol mengecup kedua bola mata Luhan dan membuat yeoja itu terdiam. "Sudah berhentikan."

"Kyaa…" Luhan memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan dan mempoutkan bibirnya menatap namja itu. "Aku benci padamu."

"Hei baru beberapa detik yang lalu kau bilang kau mencintaiku." Luhan tersenyum manis dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol #Lagi#

"Aku sangat senang malam ini."

"Lanjutkan yang tadi?" Chanyeol menyeringai pada Luhan dan membuat yeoja itu blushing.

"Chanie mesum."

.

.

"Chhanniie…" Luhan meremas pelan rambut Chanyeol saat namja tinggi itu makin intens memberikan tanda dilehernya. Luhan terkekeh pelan saat dengan iseng Chanyeol menggelitik lehernya. "Channie,gelii…"

"Luhan-ku sangat manis." Wajah Luhan terntu saja langsung memerah mendengar kata-kata Chanyeol.

"Chanyol benar-benar menyayangi Luhan?" Luhan bertanya dengan wajah manisnya membuat Chanyeol tidak tanah untuk mencium bibir yeoja itu. Chanyeol tidak habis fikir,benarkan Luhan seorang sisiwi ditingkat akhir sekolahnya,tingkahnya seperti anak kelas 6 SD yang sangat manis.

"Nde,benar-benar sayang." Sekali ini,hanya dihadapan Luhan Chanyeol mampu bersikap sperti ini. Tidak random,Tidak memalukan,hanya dihadapan Luhan Chanyeol bisa berubah menjadi dewasa. Ya,walau pertemuan mereka terbilang sangat singkat.

"Luhan sayang Chanie."

Baik batas kesabaran Chanyeol sudah diujung tanduk saat ini. Dengan cepat Chanyeol meraih bibir Luhan dan membawanya kedalam ciuman panjang. Luhan memegang kedua sisi wajah Chanyeol dan membalas ciuman Chanyeol. Lumatan Chanyeol makin bertambah keintensannya. Luhan mulai mendesah dalam lumatan Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyapukan lidahnya disekitar bibir Luhan dan menyelipkannya diantara bibir Luhan. Luhan yang mengerti maksud Chanyeol segera membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Chanyeol masuk. Lidah Chanyeol segera saja menyapu seluruh permukaan mulut Luhan membuat yeoja itu menggeram tertahan. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengarah kedada Luhan. Dimulai dengan gerakan perlahan,tangan Chanyeol mulai kasar meremas dada Luhan.

"Channiehh,egghhh." Luhan merintih saat tangan Chanyeol makin cepat bergerak dan ciuman naja tinggi itu turun keleher Luhan dan menambah jumlah kissmark yang ada.

"Sebut namaku Lu." Chnyeol berbisik ditelinga Luhan dan dilanjutkan dengan melumat telinga yeoja itu.

"Chan,eghhh,ouhhhh. Yeol…."

Tangan Luhan meremas sprai putih yang ada dibawahnya saat merasakan ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya. Chanyeol meraih bagian bawah dress yang dikenakan Luhan dan menariknya lepas dari tubuh yeoja itu. Luhan menyeringai melihat tubuh Luhan yang sangat indah itu. Kulit yang sangat putih dan sangat halus ditambah pinggang yang ramping. Itu semua membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan.

"Chanie,jangan melihat Luhan seperti itu."

Luhan menangkup wajah Chanyeol membawa pandangan mata namja itu beralih kewajahnya. Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya kewajah Luhan dan mencium bibir yoja itu. Hanya sebentar,kemudian namja itu melepaskan ciumannya dan kembali memandang Luhan. Tangan lentik luhan menarik-narik ujung baju yang dipakai Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Luhan. Melihat Chanyeol hanya tersenyum,Luhan menarik baju namja dihadapannya hingga Chanyeol topless. Luhan menarik tengkuk Chanyeol mndekat padanya dan mencium lembut bibir namja itu. Luhan mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Chanyeol,namja berambut cokelat itu membiarkan Luhan mendominasi ciuman mereka.

Chanyeol membalik posisi mereka menjadikan Luhan duduk diatas perutnya. Luhan masih terus mencium Chanyeol dan menginvasi mulut namja itu. Chanyeol hanya diam dan membiarkan yeojanya melakukan apa yang dia mau. Luhan lama-lama kesal Chanyeol tidak merespon apapun yang dilakukannya. Yeoja itu menurunkan ciumannya keleher Chanyeol dan mulai membuat tanda disana. Chanyeol hanya menggeram pelan sebagai respon apa yang dilakukan Luhan. Luhan belum puas,yeoja itu makin turun dan berakhir digundukan diselangkangan Chanyeol. Luhan membuka kacing celan Chanyeol dengan tidak sabar,setelah terbuka yeoja itu segera saja mengenyahakan celana jeans dan kawan-kawannya yang dipakai Chanyeol. Kejantanan Chanyeol yang sudah mulai menegangpun mencuat didepan wajah Luhan. Luhan hanya memandang benda itu dengan seduktif dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya kejunior Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar didinding belakangnya. Luhan medekatkan tubuhnya mengikuti pergerakan junior Chanyeol. Luhan mulai menggerakan jarinya menyusuri lekuk kejantanan Chanyeol, Luhan memandang wajah Chanyol yang belum menampakan reaksi apapun. Yeoja itupun mengganti jarinya dengan lidahnya. Lidah Luhan mulai naik turun membelai junior Chanyeol. Chanyeol mulai menggeram pelan dan menutup kedua matanya menikmati apa yang Luhan lakukan. Perlahan junior Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam mulut Luhan. Luhan menaik turunkan kepalanya membuat kejantanan Chanyeol keluar masuk mulutnya.

"Luhaann,ehmm. Yeah,faster." Mendengar apa yang Chanyeol katakan Luhan mempercepat ritme kulumannya. Chanyeol makin mengeram mendapat perlakuan Luhan. Namja tinggi itu menggerakan pinggulnya pelan berlawanan arah dengan kuluman Luhan. Luhan yang tidak siap menerima pergerakan Chanyeol,segera saja tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk. Chanyeol mnarik keluar kejantanannya dari dalam mulut Luhan dan menangkup wajah yeoja itu. "Gwencana?"

"Uhukk,nde." Luhan menggnggam tangan Chanyeol dan mengarahkannya pada punggungnya. Mengerti apa yang Luhan minta Chanyeol segera melepas kaitan bra Luhan. Tangannya makin kebawah dan sampai dipinggang Luhan. Tangan Chanyeol menarik tali pengikat g-string Luhan dan melepaskannya. Kini Chanyeol dan Luhan sudah sama polosnya. Chanyeol memandang Luhan seduktif dibalas tatapan menggoda dari Luhan yang malah menurut Chanyeol itu bukan tatapan menggoda, melainkan tatapan anak kucing yang sangat imut.

Chanyeol membaringkan tubuh Luhan dibawah tubuhnya dan kembali mencium bibir yoja itu. Chanyeol rasa dia sudah ketagihan dengan bibir yeoja cantiknya. Ciuman Chanyeol hanya sebentar,keadaannya sudah tidak bisa diajak berkompromi. Chanyeol hanya melewati leher Luhan yang sudah penuh dengan tanda kepemilikannya dan melanjutkan melumat dada yeoja itu. Mulut Chanyeol bekerja dipayudara kanan Luhan sedangkan tangannya sudah ada dipayudara kiri Luhan. Chanyeol memandahkan posisi kepala dan tangannya. Setelah dirasa cukup dengan dada Luhan,Chanyeol menurunkan tubuhnya dan menuju bagian private Luhan. Chanyeol memandang Vagina Luhan sebentar dan mulai melesakan wajahnya keantaranya.

"Ahhhhh,Channie.." Luhan langsung mendesah saat lidah Chanyeol langsung menyapu permukaan vaginanya. Mendengar pengantar suara Luhan,Chanyeol makin semangat menyapukan lidahnya. Lidah Chanyeol mulai membelah bibir vagina Luhan dan mengelus-elus sesuatu yang ada disana. "Chanie,Chanie. Aehhh," Chanyeol mulai melesakan lidahnya makin masuk kedalam vagina Luhan. Luhan hanya makin keras mendesah dan menggerakan pinggulnya tidak nyaman. "Chanie,tidak akkhhh,nyaman. Ada,ahhh,Channn…" Mengerti keadaan Luhan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan lidahnya dan menegakan tubuhnya. Luhan mendesak kecewa merasa ada yang kurang. "Channie.."

"Sabar Baby," Chanyeol mengurut juniornya pelan membuatnya berdiri tegak. Chanyeol melebarkan kaki Luhan membuat vagina yeoja itu terpampang jelas. Chanyeol menggesekan ujung juniornya kemulut vagina Luhan membuat yeoja itu menggeliat tidak sabar. Chanyeol memajukan bahunya kearah mulut Luhan dan melingkarkan tanganya yeoja itu pada punggungnya. "Bite me is it's hurt." Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol mulai mengarahkan juniornya masuk kedalam vagina Luhan. Walau agak susah akhirnya ujung benda itu masuk kedalam tubuh Luhan. Luhan mulai mengigit bahu Chanyeol menyadari ada sesuatu yang menyakitkan dibawah sana. Luhan makin kuat mengigit bahu Chanyol merasakan sebuah perasaan asing yang ada padanya saat Chanyeol mulai makin masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Luhan mendesah lega saat seluruh milik Chanyeol tertanam didalam tubuhnya. Chanyeol diam sesaat membiarkan Luhan merakan dirinya. Luhan mulai membuka matanya dan memandang wajah Chanyeol yang tepat ada diatas wajahnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan membuat Chanyeol mulai menggrakan pinggulnya.

"Chann,euhmmm." Luhan mendesah pelan saat Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan, yeoja itu hanya menutup matanya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya kebantal dibawahnya. Chanyeol masih bergerak pelan,namja itu menggeram saat merasakan rasa hangat yang melingkupi miliknya. Perlahan pergerakan Chanyeol,mulai makin cepat saat rasa nikmat mulai menjalar tubuhnya.

"Agghhh." Chanyol mempercepat pergerakannya hingga tubuh Luhan terhentak-hentak.

"Pelan,akhh,akhh. Sakitt,Channhhh." Chanyeol seakan menulikan telinganya dan malah mempercepat pergerakannya. "Akhhh.." Luhan memekik saat ujung milik Chanyeol menyentuh sesuatu didalam dirinya. Chanyeol menyeringai kecil dan melanjutkan munekan titik itu. "Fasterr,lebih keras."

"As You Wish." Chanyeol makin mempercpat gerakannya menekan titik itu walau kadang tidak tepat. Chanyeol juga mendorong pinggulnya menekan titik itu makin keras. Tubuh Luhan makin terlonjak dan yeoja itu makin keras berteriak.

"Chanyeoll,ahhkk."

Chanyeol terdiam saat cairannya menyembur keluar dan masuk kedalam diri Luhan. Luhan menyusul mengelurkan cairannya yang kemudian menyelimuti junior Chanyeol yang masih bersarang ditubuhnya. Chanyeol menggeram pelan merasakan hangat disekitar kejantanannya. Chanyeol menggulingan tubuhnya kesamping Luhan membuat hubungan mereka terlepas. Chanyeol maupun Luhan sama-sama menetralkan nafas mereka yang masih menderu.

"Chanie lelah." Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kearah Chanyeol yang masih mengatur nafasnya.

"Tunggu disini sebentar."

Chanyeol beranjak bangun dan mengenakan celananya. Namja itu meraih selimut putih yang ada ditempat tidur dan menylimutkannya pada Luhan. Namja itu kemudian pergi keluar kamar. Luhan menarik selimut itu hingga batas dadanya dan mencoba untuk duduk,namun rasa sakit yang mendera tubuhnya membuat Luhan mengurungkan niatnya. Tak lama Chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar membawa sebotol air mineral dingin ditangannya. Luhan memaksakan merubah posisnya menjadi duduk dan menatap Chanyeol. Chanyeol menyodorkan botol itu yang langsung diteguk isinya oleh Luhan. Luhan mendesah lega dan memberikan botol yang tersisa sepertiga bagiannya pada Chanyeol. Chanyol meminum sisa airnya dan membuang tempatnya pada tong sampah didekatnya. Chanyol meraih kaos miliknya dan memakaikannya pada Luhan.

"Chanie,ingin melihat bintang."

Luhan menunjuk kearah balkon dan dibalas senyuman Chanyeol. Chanyeol membawa Luhan dalam gendongannya dan menarik selimut yang dipakai Luhan tadi. Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya dilantai balkon dan memangku tubuh Luhan. Luhan menyamankan dirinya dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Chanyeol kemudian melilitkan selimut itu pada tubuh Luhan dan tubuhnya.

"Luhanie nunna,gomawo." Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya pada Luhan. Dan mencium puncak kepala yeoja itu.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Chanyeol harus terus bersama Luhan." Luhan memandang wajah Chanyol dengan tatapan mata cemas dan takut.

"Tidak akan pernah. Mulai hari ini Chanyeol hanya milik Luhan." Chanyeol mengglengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum pada Luhan.

"Yaksok?" Luhan menyodorkan kelingkingnya pada wajah Chanyeol.

"Yakok." Chanyeol menautkan kelingkingnya kemudian menyatukan bibirnya dan Luhan.

Luhan hanya tersenyum kemudian kembali menatap langit dikuti Chanyeol yang terus memeluknya dan mengantarkan kehangtan padanya.

FIN

Kyaaa… #Author mati mendadak karena diabetes dan nosebleed#

Annyeong #Bangun Lagi#

Himme balik nich bawa sex scane lanjutannya one night. Apa ini bisa disebut sex scanenya atau sekuelnya?

Molla,Himme terserah saja. Tangan Himme udah terlalu gemeteram buat ngetik lebih lanjut.

Fanfic debut Himme dengan rated M beneran.

Apa ini sudah cukup panjang dan HOT EnCinya?

Himme engga berpengalaman jadi mohon bantuannya dengan kritik dan saran. Boleh bash ceritanya kok,tapi plis jangan castnya. Sekali lagi Himme tegaskan,Himme suka semua couple ini jadi maaf kalau buat beberapa engga nyaman dengan couplenya.

Oh iya Himme mau info nich, Himme pake Kompiu masih share sama orang rumah Himme,jadi mian kalau enggak bisa update kilat,petir,cetar membana badai(?)

Cukup, Himme mau bertapa lagi buat couple lain,kalau ada yang minta karena sejauh ini yang diminta cuman ChanLu. Chap depan mungkin KaiBaek atau KrAy tergantung nanti ilham(?) aja.

Balas review dulu…

BabySuLayDo : Garing ya chingu? Maaf deh soal couplenya. Himme lagi tergila-gila crack sih. Mereka cocok jadi yuri deh #Dimutilasi Kai and Chen#. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Annaun : Ini udah ada. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

pepiqyu : Ini udah ada ChanLu. KaiBaek tunggu aja. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

0312luLuEXOticS : Maaf deh buat couple itu. Ini uda ada NC-nya ChanLu. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Someone98line : Apa ini udah lebih atau masih kurang? Mian masih ada slightnya. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

lisnana1 : Ini udah ada ChanLu. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

WifeChanChan : Ini udah ada. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

MyJongie : Emang ini HunTao. Terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi ne.

Terima kasih untuk review kalian #Hug semuanya#

Maaf kalau ada salah penulisan nama.

Annyeong #Dadah,dadah.#

So Mind To Review Again ?

#Tebar Kemenyan#Dijambak sadako#


	3. Chapter 3

Author : Baby Himme #Istrinya Bang Yongguk# Dibunuh Himchan

Title : One Night

Cast : KrisLay/KrAy Couple.

Length : Ficlet / One shoot (?)

Rated : M (NC beneran)

Gender : Romance,NC.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya diri mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya otak dodol saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Lay menadang sekeliling kamar yang dimasukinya bersama Kris. Kris mengunci pintu kamar itu dan berjalan kearah Lay. Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya saat Kris berdiri tepat dihadapannya.

"Kau berusaha menggodaku Lay?"

"Mwo? Aniyo." Lay berusaha menjauhkan wajah Kris yang sudah bersarang dilehernya. Kris menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap Lay.

"Kita sudah berdua sekarang." Kris berusaha mencium Lay namuan yeoja itu lagi-lagi menahan bahunya. "Apa lagi Lay."

"Aku…" Yeoja itu meremas ujung bajunya dan manatap Kris.

"Katakanlah Lay. Aku tidak mau kau…"

"Ini yang pertama untukku Kris." Lay menatap Kris yang terdiam. Lay hanya menundukan kepalanya namun Kris menahan dagu Lay dan mengakat wajah yeoja itu memandangnya.

"Ini juga yang pertama untukku. Aku tidak pernah sejauh ini menyentuh seorang yeoja." Lay menatap Kris yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Kalau begitu kau sering menonton film porno?" Senyum Kris langsung hilang begitu mendengar kata-kata Lay.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau tidak pernah menyentuh yeoja sejauh ini. Tapi kau sangat terampil,jadi pasti kau sering menonton film porno." Kris mulai menyeringai pelan dan mendorong bahu Lay berbaring ditempat tidur.

"Kau mungkin benar. Jadi ini saatnya mempraktekkan semua yang kupelajari."

"Mwo? Ya…"

Kris tidak mau lagi mendengar ocehan Lay segera membungkam mulut yeoja itu dengan ciumannya. Lay tadinya berusaha mendorong Kris namun kali ini Kris tidak mau mengalah dan terus menginvasi mulut Lay. Lay akhirnya membiarkan Kris melakukan apa yang dia mau dan tidak melawan. Perlahan ada perasaan aneh menyelimuti hati Lay. Dia ingin Kris lebih dari pada menciumnya.

Lay mulai membalas ciuman Kris dan memegang tengkuk namja pirang diatasnya. Kris menyeringai kecil saat merasakan apa yang Lay lakukan. Kris melepaskan ciumannya dan mengangkat wajahnya menatap Lay yang memejamkan matanya. Kris menurunkan wajahnya dan menghirup udara disekitar leher Lay membuat yeoja itu mendesah pelan.

"Aku belum menyentuhnya Lay." Lay membuka matany dan mendelik kesal pada Kris. Yeoja itu memukul bahu Kris pelan,

"Diam,jangan tertawa." Kris tersenyum dan menatap Lay,Lay hanya balik menatap Kris dan terdiam. Kris menurunkan wajahnya kearah telinga Lay dan mehulurkan lidahnya untuk menjilat telinga Lay. Lay menggeliat tidak nyaman dan meremas bahu Kris. Lidah Kris mulai masuk kedalam lubang telinga Lay dan membasahinya. Kris tersenyum saat Lay mulai mendesah pelan.

"Mendesahlah Lay…" Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sebuah rasa asing didalam tubuhnya. Kris menurunkan wajahnya kearah leher samping Lay dan menggesekan hidungnya disana.

"Euhhh,Kriss…" Kris menyeringai kecil dan mengganti hidungnya dengan lidahnya. Kris menggerakan lidahnya naik turun dikulit leher Lay membuat yeoja itu makin bergerak gelisah. "Euhhh,hmmmm." Lay menaikan tubuhnya menghindari Kris mempermainkan lehernya. Wajahnya Kris kini tepat ada diperut Lay,Lay menatap Kris dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Jangan Leher." Kris menyeringai kecil dan mengecup perut Lay lembut. Kecupan-kecupan Kris makin naik dan mengecup antara dada Lay. Kris kembali mengecup sisi kanan leher Lay,kecupan-kecupan ringan itu mulai berubah menjadi lumatan kecil dan meninggalkan warna keunguan pudar. Kris memegang pinggul Lay membuat yeoja itu tidak bisa bergerak. Kris mulai melumat leher Lay dengan sedikit kasar. "Kriss,aghhh,andhhhhh,Krishhh." Kris tidak mengidahkan kata-kata Lay dan terus memberikan tanda-tanda dileher Lay membuat yeoja itu makin keras mendesah. Lay mendorong bahu Kris cukup keras membuat namja itu menjauh. "Cukup dengan leher Kris." Lay menatap Kris sebal dan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Baiklah,aku tidak akan menyentuh leher lagi."

Kris mendekati Lay dan meraih blouse yeoja itu lalu membukanya,membuat Lay kini topless. Kris langsung meraih bibir Lay dan membawa yeoja itu dalam sebuah ciuman. Kris meraih pinggul Lay dan memindahkan yeoja itu kepangkaunnya. Posisi wajah Lay yang lebih tinggi dari pada Kris membuat namja itu bisa melihat wajah Lay dari dekat. Lay memegang sisi wajah Kris dengan tangan lembutnya dan mengecup pelan bibir Kris. Kris tersenyum dan menempatkan tangannya disisi wajah Lay juga,Kris menarik wajah Lay dan mulai kembali melumat bibir yeoja itu. Lay melingkarkan tangannya keleher Kris dan mulai membalas lumatan bibir Kris. Tangan Kris melingkari tubuh Lay dan mencari kaitan bra milik yeoja itu. Setelah mendapatkannya Kris melepaskannya dan segera saja mengenyahkan benda berwarna biru itu. Kris mulai menurnkan wajahnya menuju dada Lay,namun yeoja itu lebih cepat berdiri dibandingkan Kris. Lay membuka kancing celananya dan segera saja mengenyahkan celananya hingga kini dia hanya menggunakan g-stringnya. Lay kembali duduk dipangkuan Kris dan menatap namja itu.

"Tidak adil…" Lay mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kris.

"Kalau begitu buat menjadi adil."

Kris hanya tersenyum dan mendorong bahu Lay untuk berbaring ditempat tidur. Lay melingkarkan tangannya keleher Kris dan menarik namja tinggi itu kedalam subuah ciuman. Tangan Kris mulai merayap naik kedada Lay. Jari-jari Kris mulai bermain-main dengan tonjolan yang ada didada Lay. Lay menaikan kakinya melingkar kepinggang Kris,tangan Kris bergerak kepunggung Lay dan menahan punggung yeoja itu. Kris mengangkat tubuh Lay dan membawa yeoja itu berdiri tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka. Kris menempelkan punggung Lay kedinding membuatnya tidak perlu menahannya lagi. Lay menepaskan ciumannya dengan Kris, Lay tersenyum kecil dan memandang wajah Kris. Kris mengecup bibir Lay sekilas dan menatap yeoja yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Ada yang salah Lay?"

Yeoja itu hanya menggeleng dan menunrukan kakinya kelantai. Tangan Lay turun menuju baju yang dipakai Kris. Lay menarik baju Kris dan membuat namja itu kini topless. Lay memajukan wajahnya dan menjilati leher Kris yang kini ada didepannya. Lay menurunkan lidahnya menyusuri tubuh Kris makin kebawah. Lay sempat menatap wajah Kris yang menatapnya dengan mata tajamnya. Lay menghentikan lidahnya diperut Kris,tangan Lay kini bekerja membuka kancing celana jeans Kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang Lay lakukan. Lay menurnkan celana jeans,boxer dan celana dalam Kris sekaligus. Lay terdiam menatap sesuatu yang ada diantara kaki Kris yang kini sedikit mencuat.

"Ada yang salah dengan itu Lay?"

Lay mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Kris. Lay menurunkan mulutnya mendekati kejantannan Kris. Lay membuka mulutnya dan memasukan kejantanan Kris kedalam mulutnya,dia melakukan itu masih dengan kontak mata yang tidak terputus dengan Kris. Kris hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat bagaimana ekspresi Lay saat ini. Lay menaik turunkan kepalanya perlahan dan mengeluar masukan kejantanan Kris didalam mulutnya. Kris meremas rambut belakang Lay dan mendorong kepala yoja itu seakan berkata untuk lebih cepat. Lay menggenggam tangan Kris dan mengeluarkan kejantanan Kris dari mulutnya. Kris menggerang protes dan menatap Lay.

"Biar aku melakukan semuanya sendiri Kris. Kau hanya tinggal menikmati," Kris berdecak sebal dan melepaskan celananya yang masih menggantung dikakinya. Namja itu kemudian mendorong bahu yeoja dibawahnya dan menghempaskannya perlahan kelantai. Lay menggerakan kakinya menggoda kejantanan Kris yang menegang.

"Ada yang mulai nakal disini." Lay tersenyum menggoda dan menarik leher Kris untuk menciumnya. Tangan Kris mulai turun kearah kewanitaan Kris. Awalnya Kris hanya menooda bagian luar milik Lay,namun kini jari-jari Kris mulai bergerak akan masuk kedalam. Lay segera saja melepaskan ciumannya dan menahan tangan Kris. "Ada apa lagi Lay…" Lay menundukan wajahnya dan menarik tangan Kris mendekati wajahnya.

"Jarimu sangat panjang." Kris mengerutkan keninganya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Lay.

"Lalu?"

"Ini yang pertama untukku,aku…" Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Kris. Tangannya turun menuju kejantanan Kris dan menunjuknya. "Aku ingin ini yang masuk pertama." Kris tersenyum dan menecup bibir Lay.

"Baiklah."

Kris menurunkan wajahnya kearah kewanitaan Lay dan mulai menjilati bagian luarnya. Lay menggeliat pelan dan menatap Kris. Kris menatap Lay yang masih menatapnya tanpa menghentikan kegiatan lidahnya. Lidah Kris mulai menjilati sesuatu yang menonjol dibagian kewitaan Lay dan membuat Lay merintih pelan dan mendongakan kepalanya. Kris mulai bergerak lebih jauh dan memasukan lidahnya,namun Lay lagi-lagi menjauhkan pinggulnya dari jangkauan lidah Kris. Kris berdecak sebal dan menegakan tubuhnya. Lay menegakan setengah tubuhnya dan menunpunya dengan sikunya.

"Baiklah,ini yang akan masuk duluan, tahanlah." Kris menggenggam juniornya yang sudah menegang dan mengarahkannya kearah vagina Lay. Lay mengigit bibir bawahnya membayangkan rasa sakitnya,apalagi melihat besarnya kejantanan Kris. Lay pernah mndengar cerita Himchan tentang ini dan Himchan bilang rasanya sangat…

"Akkhhhhh…." Lay berteriak sangat keras saat merasaakan benda asing masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Kris yang merasa kejantanannya membentur sesuatu didalam diri Lay masih terus berusaha mendorongnya dan berusaha masuk. "Kriss,agkhhh. Appoo, appo…" Lay masih berteriak berusaha menggapai apapun yang tangannya bisa raih. Melihat wajah Lay yang sangat kesakitan Kris menyodorkan tangannya pada Lay dan menahan tubuhnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Lay meraih tangan Kris dan menggenggamnya erat. Kris mendorong tubuh Lay agar yeoja itu kembali berbaring. Lay mulai menintihkan air matanya saat merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat dibagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Maafkan aku Lay…" Kris menghentakan tubuhnya membuatnya menembus pertahanan terakhir Lay dan membuat yeoja itu…

"Akkkhhhh,Krisss…" Lay yang tadinya tubuhnya terangkat karena refleks kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya dilantai. Lay tidak perduli punggungnya kini sakit,rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya terasa lebih mendominasi. Air mata Lay makin banyak terjatuh. Kris mengecup bibir Lay sekilas dan menghapus air mata yeoja itu.

"Itulah gunanya persiapan Lay. Sakit sekali?" Lay hanya mengangguk dan masih terus menangis. "Uljima,maafkan aku."

"Hilangkan rasa sakitnya Kris. Ini sangat sakit," Lay meraih bahu Kris dan meremasnya,Kris tau Lay sangat kesakitan namun kalau dia tetap diam Lay hanya akan sakit. Kris mulai bergerak perlahan dan memaju mundurkan pinggulnya perlahan. "Kriss,sakitt." Kris yang tidak mengerti bagaimana menghilangkan rasa sakit Lay hanya makin mempercepat pergerakannya dan membuat Lay makin keras meremas bahunya dan makin keras terisak. Perlahan Kris merasakan cengraman Lay mengendur dan isakan yeoja itu mulai mereda. Kris masih terus bergerak dan makin mempercapatnya. Kris menurunkan wajahnya menuju telinga Lay.

"Maafkan aku Lay. Aku menyayangimu.." Lay hanya mengangguk dan memeluk Kris. Kris makin mempercapat gerakannya membuat Lay mempererat pelukannya.

"Krisss,ahhhh,ehhmmm. Lebihh ceepatt…" Kris mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Lay yang memejamkan matanya menikmati pergerakan Kris.

"Tikadhh sakit lagihh?" Kris mengtakannya dengan sedikit tersenggal-senggal. Lay menggeleng dan ikut menggerakan pinggulnya,namun yeoja itu kembali berhenti saat merasakan pinggulnya kembali nyeri. Kris bergerak makin cepat dan menekan titik terdalam ditubuh Lay. Lay hanya bisa menggerang,merintih dan mendesah. Mendengar semua itu tentu saja Kris makin bersemangat bergerak dan mencari kenikmatannya juga.

"Kris,Kris. Wannahh,ahh. Faster…"

"Bersama Lay…"

"KRISSS…" Lay berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan menatap Kris yang masih bergerak diatas tubuhnya.

"Layy…" Berbeda dengan Lay yang berteriak,Kris lebih pada menggeramkan nama Lay pelan,saat cairannya keluar. Kris menatap yeoja yang masih terbaring dibawahnya. Namja itu meraih surai rambut Lay dan mengelipkannya dibelakang telinga yeoja itu. Lay tersenyum pada namja diatasnya melihat Kris menatapnya intens. "Gomawo Lay."

"Aku lelah,bisakan kita tidur sekarang?"

"Baiklah." Kris mengecup bibir Lay sekilas dan membawa tubuh yeoja itu ketempat tidur yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berbaring. Lay sempat menolehkan kepalanya kearah lantai dan melihat sisa-sisa mereka having sex masih tersisa disana.

"Suho tidak akan marah?" Kris mengekuti arah pandang Lay dan hanya tertawa pelan.

"Dia tidak akan mengizinkan kita kesini jika dia marah tentang itu. Sudahlah,tidurlah." Kris membaringkan tubuh Lay dan mengyelimuti yeoja itu dengan selimut putih yang ada dikamar itu.

"Give me a Hug?" Lay menatap Kris yang berjalan menjauhi tempat tidur dan meraih celananya.

"Tentu saja." Kris berbaring disamping Lay dan memeluk yeoja itu. "Tidurlah Lay,aku memelukmu." Lay merubah posisinya menghadap pada Kris dan membenamkan wajahnya didada Kris.

"Gomawo Kris."

"Bukankah harusnya aku yang berterima kasih?"

"Entahlah,aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu." Lay memajukan tubuhnya dan mengeratkan jaraknya pada tubuh Kris. "Kris,kau terasa sangat hangat."

"Aku akan memelukmu setiap malam agar kau hangat setiap malam."

"Hanya saat malam?"

"Ani,tapi setiap saat." Lay tersenyum kecil dan memejamkan matanya. Kris tersenyum kecil saat melihat Lay sudah terlelap. "I Love You Lay."

"Love You Too Kris." Kris menatap Lay yang tersenyum kecil.

"Kau mengerjaiku. Dasar nakal." Lay tertawa kecil menatap wajah Kris.

"Kau mudah ditipu. Kita tidur."

Kris tersenyum kecil dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Lay. Lay tersenyum dan memejamkan matanya untuk tidur,tubuhnya sangat sakit walau Kris memperlakukannya dengan lembut tadi. Kris tersenyum memandang wajah Lay dan masih sempat mencuri sebuah ciuman dari yeoja itu.

FIN

Fiuhh#Tampar Diri#.

Part KrAy sudah Himme bikin,adakan yang berminat?

Ternyata menulis Fanfic NC sangatlah sulit dan tidak semudah yang dibayangkan. Mianhe hasilnya jadi aneh banget,#Pundung#

Entah kenapa jiwa yadong Himme tiba-tiba lagi liburan, Gomen kalau sangat aneh.

Untuk Part KaiBaek silahkan tekan Chap 4.

Balas Review dulu deh.

Aul Ondubu : Nosebleed? #Sodorin Tissue# Ini udah NC-an KrAy-nya. #walau aneh sih rasanya#Slaped#. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Guest : HunTao,Ditunggu aja next posting. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Fanxingege : Ini Udah KrAy. Sudah cukup polos? Atau masih agresif? Saya tipe orang yang suka cewek agresif sih jadi gomen deh kalau aneh. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

pepiqyu : #Ikut Keprok-keprok#. KaiBaek,silahkan dinext. Yeiy, pencintai Crack Pair #Sodorin Sembako#Slaped#. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

.773 : #Ikutan puk-puk Kris#Ditampar Lay#. Mereka emang mesum Abel-ssi#Disetendang Sehun#. Ada sedikitsih adegan Yurinya,entah kenapa saya suka bikin fanfic Yuri dengan cast BaekSoo lebih dapat feelnya #Slaped#Malah Jadi curcol#. Untuk HunTao yang ga dapat feel, Gomen nde. Part ini KrAy udah NC-an tuh. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

lisnana1 : Cheonma #Bow. Ini udah KrAy. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Mrs Kim siFojoshi : Enggak apa-apa koq Chingu. HunTao,ditunggu aja dipostingan selanjutnya. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Wife ChanChan : Sama-sama. Nosebleed #Sodorin tissue#. Aduh Sesuatu #Kibas rambut#. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : HOT? Benarkah? Gomawo. Untuk couple lain akan ada,tergantung ada yang minta ga #Nyengir#ditimpuk. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Typo? Aduh kalian sangat mengganggu #Tendang Typo# Dikeroyok Typo#Mulai Gila#Slaped. Pasti dilanjut,walau dalam waktu yang enggak tau berapa lama. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

someone98line : enggak telat koq. Yang banyak? #Liat pedang#Sembunyi sama Bang Yongguk#Dimutilasi Himchan#. Nosebleed #Sodorin tissue. KaiBaek silahkan dinext. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.

0312luLuEXOticS : Pertama kalinyakan baca? #Terharu#Nangis dipundak BYG#Ditampar Himchan. Cheonma. Gomawo sudah Review, Review lagi nde.


	4. Chapter 4

Author : Baby Himme #Istrinya Bang Yongguk# Dibunuh Himchan

Title : One Night

Cast : KaiBaek Couple.

Length : Ficlet / One shoot (?)

Rated : M (NC beneran)

Gender : Romance,NC.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya diri mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya otak dodol saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

.

.

Baby Himme

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Kai membawa Baekhyun dengan sedikit kesusahan,Baekhyun terus saja bergerak dipelukan Kai. Karena tidak sengaja tubuh Baekhyun jatuh kelantai saat Kai mulai merasa kepalanya pusing. Baekhyun hanya terdiam dan malah berbaring menyamping dilantai. Kai berlutut disamping Baekhyun dan menepuk pipi yeoja itu.

"Byun bangunlah dulu." Bukannya bangun Baekhyun malah merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang. Kai menepuk-nepuk pipi Baekhyun lagi kali ini lebih keras. Baekhyun membuka sedikit matanya dan menatap Kai,yeoja itu hanya tersenyum dan kembali menutup matanya. "Yaa,bangunlah." Kai kembali menepuk pelan pipi Baekhyun. Kai melihat wajah Baekhyun memerah,kai yakin itu bukan efek tepukan pelan tangannya. Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman dan meraih tangan Kai. Kai menepuk kepalanya saat teringat apa yang diberikannya pada Baekhyun. "Obat perangsang. Tuhan…" Baekhyun membuka matanya dan menatap Kai,yeoja itu duduk dengan bantuan Kai.

"Kai…" Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi berlutut dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kai.

"Kau perlu mandi Baek,kajja." Kai meraih tangan Baekhyun dan menatap yeoja itu. Namun Baekhyun menggeleng dan memeluk Kai. "Bangunlah."

"Kai…" Baekhyun berkata setengah mendesah ditelinga Kai membuat namja itu memejamkan matanya. "Ingin…" Baekhyun menggesekan permukaan bibirnya keleher Kai.

"Ingin apa?" Kai berpura-pura bodoh dan membiarkan Baekhyun melakukan apapun. Baekhyun mendorong bahu Kai dan membuat namja itu terbaring dilantai. Baekhyun segera saja duduk dipaha Kai,Kai hanya tersenyum kecil melihat apa yang Baekhyun lakukan.

"Ingin ini…" Baekhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kai melumat bibir namja itu. Kai memegang kedua sisi wajah Baekhyun dan melumat bibir yeoja itu dengan semangat.

"Sudah…" Kai melepaskan lumatannya dan mamandang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dan menatap Kai kesal.

"Lagi…" Baekhyun mulai menggerakan pinggulnya membuat bagian privatenya dan Kai saling bergesekan. "Seperti,Inihhh."

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Baekie."

Baekhyun kembali melumat bibir Kai,sedangkan Kai hanya menerimanya dan melingkarkan tangannya kepinggang Baekhyun. Kai menarik tubuh Baekhyun semakin merapat padanya,namun baekhyun menahan tubuh atasnya dengan tangannya. Baekhyun mulai makin intens mencium Kai bahkan yeoja itu mulai menggunakan lidahnya dan menginvasi mulut Kai. Kai masih membiarkan semuanya terjadi tanpa memberikan perlawanan yang berarti. Baekhyun menurunkan wajahnya menuju leher Kai dan menggesekan hidungnya keleher Kai. Kai hanya memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Baekhyun bergerak. Baekhyun mulai membuka mulutnya dan memberikan leher Kai tanda-tanda berwarna ungu. Kai hanya menikmati apa yang diberikan Baekhyun dan sesekali mengusap pelan punggung yeoja itu. Baekhyun menarik paksa baju Kai dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Kai makin menyeringai mesum melihat perbauatan Baekhyun.

"Kai…" Baekhyun merengek pada Kai dan membuat gesekan kecil antara tubuhnya dan tubuh Kai. Kai menggeleng dan tersenyum menatap Baekhyun.

"Lakukan sendiri apa yang kau mau Baekkie."

Baekhyun menggeram kesal dan langsung membuka baju dan celananya sendiri hingga kini dia hanya menggunkan Bra dan G-Stringnya. Kai membelakan matanya dan menatap tubuh Baekhyun yang sangat sempurna menurutnya. Baekhyun menurunkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan erotis dan duduk diatas pangkuan tepat diatas junior namja itu. Baekhyun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dan menggerakan tangannya kearah dadanya sendiri.

"Kau tidak mau ini Kai?" Baekhyun meremas dadanya sendiri tepat didepan wajah Kai dan tetap mempertahankan gerakan pinggulnya menggoda Kai. Baekhyun meraih ikatan Branya dan membuka Bra berwarna merah yang dipakainya. Baekhyun kembali mempermainkan dadanya membuat Kai menelan ludahnya melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun. "Kaii,I want you…" Baekhyun mendesah frustasi Kai tidak melakukan pergerakan apapun. Tanpa Baekhyun sadarai Kai kini tengah menatapnya mesum. Namja itu nampaknya sudah sangat menahan hasratnya. Kai menjauhkan tangan Baekhyun dari dadanya dan menggantikannya dengan lidah dan mulutnya. Kai memasukan payudara Baekhyun kedalam mulutnya dan mulai melumatnya. Baekhyun hanya mendesah kecil sebagai reaksi dan meremas rambut hitam Kai. Kai makin semangat melumat dada kanan Baekhyun sedangkan tangannya bergerak didada kiri Baekhyun. Kai melepaskan lumatannya dan sebagai gantinya kedua tangannya bergerak pelan didada Baekhyun.

"Say Baekhyun. What do you want?"

"I,ahh,Wanthh,Youhh Insidehh Mehhh. Morehh Kai…" Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan makin bergerak cepat dipangkuan Kai. Kai menurunkan tangannya dan meraba bagian private Baekhyun.

"Sudah basah?" Baekhyun tidak menjawab Kai dan menggerakan pinggulnya menggesek jari Kai yang masih menggelitik vaginanya. Kai menyeringai dan menjauhkan tangannya dari vagina Baekhyun.

"Kaii…" Baekhyun mendesah kecewa saat jari Kai menjauh.

Kai melirik pada bagian bawah tubuhnya yang Baekhyun bisa lihat ada sesuatu yang membesar diselangkangan Kai. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil dan menurunkan wajahnya menuju arah selangkangan Kai. Baekhyun melepaskan kancing celana Kai dan mengelurkan junior Kai dari dalam celana namja itu. Baekhyun mulai menatap junior Kai yang sudah berdiri tegak dihadapannya. Yeoja itu memulai gerakannya dengan lidahnya,Baekhyun menaik turunkan lidahnya mengikuti bentuk junior Kai. Kai hanya menggeram tertahan dan mencengkram rambut belakang Baekhyun. Baekhyun mulai mempermainkan lidahnya dilubang junior Kai. Yeoja itu menusuk-nusukan lidahnya disana membuat Kai makin meremas rambutnya. Baekhyun mulai melebarkan mulutnya dan memasukan junior Kai kedalam mulutnya. Baekhyun mulai menaik turunkan kepalanya dan membuat junior Kai keluar masuk didalam mulutnya. Setelah dirasa cukup lama dan merasa juniornya sudah berkedut-kedut Kai menarik kepala Baekhyun dan tersenyum pada yeoja itu.

"Cukup dengan pemanasan padaku,ayo kita pemanasan padamu chagy." Kai menurunkan Baekhyun dari pangkuannya dan menunrunkan sedikit tubuh yeoja itu. Kai langsung saja melepaskan satu-satunya benda yang masih melekat pada tubuh Baekhyun dan mengenyahkannya. Kai langsung saja menyerang paha bagian dalam Baekhyun dan memberikannya tanda kepemilikan yang cukup terang disana.

"Kaiii…" Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman. Lidah Kai mulai berpindah menyapu bagian luar vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya menahan desahannya saat lidah Kai mulai melesak masuk membelah bagian luar vaginanya dan menjilat apapun yang bisa diraihnya. Baekhyun mengglengkan kepalanya saat Kai memasukan lidahnya masuk kedalam vagina Baekhyun dan menjilat dinding vagina Baekhyun. "Kai,Kai. Akhh,hahhh,hahh." Baekhyun menarik wajah Kai menjauhi darah pribadinya dan membuat namja itu menatapnya. "Cukup dengan pemanasan Kai,I Want You Now Inside Me." Kai tersenyum dan kembali duduk dan menahan tubuhnya dengan dua tangannya. Kai menatap Baekhyun yang masih terengah-engah dihadapannya.

"Lakukan apa yang kau mau Baekkie." Kai tersenyum menantang pada Baekhyun yang ditanggapi dengusan yeoja itu.

Baekhyun merangkak kearah Kai dan mendekati namja itu. Baekhyun melumat bibir Kai dengan sedikit tidak sabar dan memposisikan junior Kai tepat di depan vaginanya. Baekhyun bergerak turun dengan perlahan,sekali mencoba kepala junior Kai langsung masuk kedalam vagina Baekhyun. Baekhyun menghentikan gerakannya dan melapaskan lumatannya dari Kai saat merasakan kontraksi yang menyakitkan. Kai meraih sisi wajah Baekhyun dan mengecupi wajah yeoja itu dengan kecupan-kecupan ringan. Baekhyun mulai bergerak lagi dan menurunkan tubuhnya sedikit demi sedikit. Kai menggeram tertahan saat merasakan dinding vagina Baekhyun yang menggenggam erat juniornya. Baekhyun terhenti lagi saat junior Kai ada diujung pertahanannya. Baekhyun mulai menangis merasakan sakit yang menderanya dan memikirkan hartanya harus hilang sebentar lagi. Menyadari Baekhyun menangis Kai menghapus air mata Baekhyun dan mencium bibir yeoja itu lembut.

"Kai sakit sekali,"

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu Baekhyun. Kurasa aku menyukaimu. Aku tidak percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama. Tapi kau tau Byun Baekhyun kau berhasil melakukan itu padaku. Aku menyukaimu,Saranghae." Baekhyun masih saja terisak dan tidak bisa menjawab kata-kata Kai. "Kita hentikan? Akan kukeluarkan sekarang. Tahan nde." Baekhyun mencengkram bahu Kai dan menggeleng.

"Lanjutkan,"

"Kau yakin?"

"Kau memberiku obat perangsang bodoh." Baekhyun menghapus air matanya dan mencoba menghentikan isakannya.

"Aku lupa,hehe." Kai terkikik pelan dan memeluk tubuh Baekhyun. Namja itu munurnkan tubuh Baekhyun dengan sekali sentak kebawah. Dan membuat Baekhyun menjerit tertahan. Namun Baekhyun tidak bisa berteriak entah karena apa. "Sakit?"

"Ani." Baekhyun menggeleng pelan dan mengalungkan tangannya keleher Kai.

"Berpegangan,kita akan berubah posisi." Baekhyun melingkarkan kakinya kepinggang Kai saat merasakan namja itu akan berdiri. Kai membawa tubuh Baekhyun kedinding belakang Baekhyun dan menyandarkan yeoja itu kedinding belakangnya. Kai mulai menggerakan pinggulnya dengan gerakan pelan yang teratur. Baekhyun mulai mendesah pelan saat junior Kai menggesek dinding vaginanya.

"Kaii. Akhh,akhh."

"Baekkiee…" Kai mempercepat pergerakannya saat mulai dirasakan kenikmatan yang melandanya. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu meraih bibir Kai dan melumatnya. Desahan Baekhyun tertahan dengan ciumannya dengan Kai.

"KAI…" Ditengah gerakannya Kai merasakan sesuatu mengalir melingkupi kejantanannya,Kai makin mempercapat gerakannya menyadari Baekhyun sudah mencapai puncaknya.

"Kai…" Baekhyun merengekpada Kai saat namja berkulit tan dihadapannya masih saja menggenjotnya.

"Sedikit lagi..." Kai mempercapat gerakannya dan akhirnya "Baekhyun…" Tanpa melepas kontak mereka Kai membawa tubuh Baekhyun kekamar mandi.

"Tidak dua kali Kai. Aku lelah."

"Tidak,kita hanya akan mandi."

Kai meletakan tubuh Baekhyun dengan hati-hati kedalam bathtub dan membuat kontak mereka terputus. Kai kemudian menyalakan kran air dan masuk kedalam bathtub bersama Baekhyun. Baekhyun sedikit menyerit sakit saat air dingin didalam bathtub mengenai bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"Sakitkan chagy?" Baekhyun tertawa pelan memandang Kai yang menatapnya khawatir. "Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

"Chagy?"

"Bailah,aku tidak akan memanggilmu begitu."

"Aku senang mendengarnya,lakukan lagi."

"Shireo."

"Kai…"

"Tidak."

"Lain kali jangan berikan aku obat perangsang. Tanpa itu juga aku sudah menyukaimu." Kai menyeringai kecil dan memajukan tubuhnya pada Baekhyun.

"Benarkah?" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh darinya dan mengedus sebal.

"Tidak ada ronde ke dua. Cukup."

"Baiklah,kali ini kau kulepaskan Baekkie. Tidak dengan lain kali." Baekhyun hanya menjulurkan lidahnya pada Kai dan mulai bermain air yang merendam tubuhnya.

"Baekhyun,Saranghae…"

"Nado Saranghae Kim Jongin."

FIN

Annyeong ~~#Lambai-Lambai#

Himme udah coba semaksimal mungkin jadi gomen kalau masih aneh. Silahkan keluarkan unek-unek anda dikotak Review.

Untuk couple lain ditunggu saja. Bikin fanfic NC ternyata sangat susah,lebih enak baca #Ketawa nista#.

So,RnR please #Tebar foto Sadako#


	5. Chapter 5

Author : Baby Himme #Istrinya Bang Yongguk# Dibunuh Himchan

Title : One Night

Cast : HunTao Couple.

Length : Ficlet / One shoot (?)

Rated : M (NC beneran)

Gender : Romance,NC.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya diri mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya otak dodol saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Tao langsung berlari menghampiri tempat tidur saat dia dan Sehun masuk kedalam kamar. Yeoja itu langsung berbaring ditempat tidur itu, sedangkan Sehun berjalan arah kamar mandi. Tao melirik kearah pemutar musik yang ada disudut ruangan. Yeoja itu menyeringai kecil dan menghampiri VCD player itu. Tao nampak memilih-milih musik apa yang akan diputarnya. Tao tersenyum saat melihta judul lagu 'Ice Cream' milih HyunAh. Tao segera saja menekan tomobol play dan terdengar intro musik lagu itu.

Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memandang Tao yang sedang menari-nari kecil didepan VCD player. Sehun menyeringai dan menatap tubuh Tao yang bergoyang kesana kemari. Sehun menatap pinggul Tao yang mendominasi bergerak. Sehun berjalan pelan kearah Tao dan akan memeluk yeoja itu dari belakang,namun Tao dengan cepat maju dan menghindari pelukan Sehun.

"A,a. Tidak secepat itu."

Tao memundurkan tubuhnya dan mulai bergerak lagi. Tao membelai pelan paha bagian dalamnya dan bergerak duduk perlahan. Yeoja itu bergerak merangkak mendekati Sehun sambil terus menatap mata namja dihadapannya. Tao bergerak menggerakan dadanya kearah kaki Sehun. Sehun menatap wajah yeoja dihadapannya tanpa berkedip. tao tersenyum kecil menatap Sehun yang nampaknya sangat terpesona. Tao berdiri perlahan dan tangannya sesekali membelai bagian tubuh Sehun. Saat wajah mereka berdua berhadapan,Tao bersiap akan mencium Sehun,namun namja itu malah berlalu melewati Tao dan berjalan menuju VCD player yang masih menyala. Tao tersenyum kecil melihat Sehun mengabaikannya. Telinga Tao kini bisa mendengar intro lagu 'TroubleMaker' milik Hyunseung dan HyunAh.

"Mari kita mulai dance yang sebenarnya nona Huang."

"Show Me."

Tao bergerak lebih dulu dibandingkan Sehun. Yeoja itu mulai bergerak mengikuti irama lagu yang ada. Sesekali Tao memperlihatkan gerakan yang sangat menggoda. Sehun berjalan menuju Tao dan berusaha memegang lengan yeoja itu. Namun Tao selalu menghindar dan bergerak menggoda Sehun. Sehun tersenyum kecil dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya,namja itu bergerak dengan lincah dan menghalangi pergerakan Tao. Tao tersenyum menyadari posisinya sudah berada diantara sofa dan Sehun.

Tao menarik lengan Sehun hingga mereka terjauh diatas sofa. Sehun tersenyum dan segera saja menyambar bibir merah milik Tao. Tao mengalungkan tangannya kleher Sehun dan membalas lumatan namja itu.

"Tidak sabar nunna?" Sehun terkekeh pelan menatap wajah Tao dibawahnya.

"Nunna? Apa aku setua itu?"

"Entahlah,tubuh sexymu tidak mengatakan itu." Tao tersenyum kecil dan memainkan jarinya,didada Sehun. "Nunna."

"Hmm…"

"Mau jadi kekasihku?"

"Munurutmu aku akan mejawab apa?"

"Entahlah,tapi aku akan mengajukan pertanyaan lagi. Bercintalah denganku,"

"Pertanyaan,bukankah itu permintaan?"

"Bukan itu perintah. Kita akan tetap bercinta malam ini."

"Kalau begitu kau menunggu apa lagi."

Sehun tertawa pelan dan kembali mencium yeoja yang ada dibawahnya. Mereka berdua kembali larut dalam ciuman panjang yang panas. Sesekali tangan Sehun menggoda bagian-bagian tubuh Tao. Leher,dada,Perut, tapi Sehun tidak pernah menyentuhnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan itu membuat Tao menatap Sehun jengah dalam ciuman mereka. Sehun mulai memasukan lidahnya kedalam mulut Tao dan disambut dengan antusias oleh yeoja cina itu. Cukup lama mereka berdua bergulat lidah,hingga Tao mendorong dada Sehun menandakan dia sudah butuh nafas. Sehun melepas ciuman mereka dan menatap wajah Tao.

"Apa bibirku sangat mnarik Sehunie?"

"Sehunie? Nunna,itu membuat aku terdengar seperti anak SD."

"Kalau begitu berhentilah memanggilku nunna,aku terdengar sangat tua."

"Shireo,terdengar sexy menurutku."

"Arraseo. Sehunie,"

Sehun kembali melumat bibir Tao,kali ini hanya lumatan ringan karena namja itu kembali melanjutkan aksinya menuju leher Tao. Sehun mulai menjilat ringan permukaan leher Tao. Tao terkikik pelan mersakan lidah hangat Sehun yang bergerak dilhernya,namun yeoja itu kemudian mendesah pelan saat Sehun mulai melumat kulit lehernya. Refleks tangan Tao berpindah pada rambut cokelat Sehun dan meremasnya pelan mengikuti lumatan Sehun dilehernya. Tangan Sehun mulai bergerak kearah dada Tao,tao mendesah pelan dan memejamkan matanya merasakan pijatan Sehun didadanya. Bibir Sehun kembali berpindah kearah telinga Tao,lidah Sehun mulai membelai permukaan telinga Tao dan membuat yeoja itu meremas bahu Sehun menahan desahannya.

"Nunna,kau tau. Aku sudah tidak tahan sejak tadi. Boleh kubuka bajumu sekarang?"

"Haruskan kau bertanya?" Tao dengan cepat meraih ujung baju Sehun dan membuka baju namja itu hingga dia topless. Sehun tertawa pelan dan segera membuka baju Tao.

"Kau tau nunna,aku tidak pernam bercinta sperti ini dengan seorang yeoja. Kau unik,"

"Berapa banyak yeoja yang pernah tidur denganmu."

"Tidur? Apa Ummaku termasuk?"

"Yaa,Oh Sehun." Tao memukul bahu Sehun pelan,dan membuat namja diatasnya tertawa.

"Biar kuingat-ingat dulu." Tao memandang Sehun yang memjamkan matanya dan memasang wajah berfikir. "Hanya kau. Kau adalah yeoja pertama yang bercinta bersamaku nunna. Yaa,walau kau bukan yeoja pertama yang tidur denganku."

"Baiklah,aku terkesan." Tao menaikan tubuhnya dan mendekati wajah Sehun,yeoja itu mengarahkan bibirnya ketelinga Sehun dan berbisik pelan. "Kau juga mendapat kehormatan sebagai orang yang pertama Sehun."

"Benarkah?" Tao menaikan satu alisnya dan mengigit bibir bawahnya itu mengundang Sehun untuk menjilat bibirnya. "Berhenti berpose sexy nunna. Atau aku akan menelanjangimu sekarang juga." Tao membuka kaitan branya dan memasang wajah semakin sexy.

"Kalau begitu lakukan sekarang Sehunie.."

.

.

Tao hanya bisa mendesah pelan saat Sehun mulai melumat dadanya. Tao kini sudah berbaring naked disofa itu,sedangkan Sehun masih menggunakan celananya. Tangan Sehun juga sudah mulai bergerak membelai bagian private Tao. Tao mendesah pelan dan menarik kepala Sehun lebih dalam pada dadanya.

"Nunna,berbaring."

Tao menuruti kata-kata Sehun dan merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring. Sehun mengarahkan tangan Tao untuk membuka celananya,yeoja itu menurut dan membuka kancing celana milik Sehun. Sehun dengan cepat mengenyahkan celananya dan kembali menindih tubuh Tao.

"Nunna,bisakan kita mulai sekarang?"

"Berhentilah meminta izin dan lakukan saja."

Sehun tertawa pelan dan kembali melumat bibir Tao. Satu tangan Tao bergerak membela wajah Sehun dan salah satunya lagi turun kebawah dan membelai junior Sehun yang memang sudah menegang sejak mereka ditempat karaoke tadi. Tangan Sehun juga tidak mau kalah,tangan kanan Sehun yang tidak digunakan untuk menumpu tubuhnya digunakan untuk meremas dada Tao. Tao mendesah kecil dalam ciumannya dengan Sehun. Sehun melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua tanpa menghentikan gerakan tangannya.

"Singkirkan tanganmu nunna. Kita mulai," Tao memindahkan tangannya dari junior Sehun munuju leher Sehun,Sehun bisa melihat diwajah Tao yang sejak tadi terus menggodanya tersirat rasa takut. Sehun berbisik pelan ditelinga Tao. "Aku mencintaimu nunna. Kau kekasihku mulai dari sekarang dan tidak ada penolakan." Tao tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Sehun mulai bergerak memasukan juniornya kedalam vagina Tao. Tao mendesah pelan saat ujung junior Sehun menyentuh bibir vaginanya. Saat ujung benda itu masuk,Tao mengigit bibirnya dan meremas bahu Sehun. Sehun menghentikan pergerakannya dan memandang wajah Tao. Tao membuka matanya dan memandang Sehun,kemudian mengangguk. Sehun kembali bergerak pelan memasuki tubuh Sehun,Tao makin keras mencengkram bahu Sehun. Kuku-kuku panjang Tao bergerak mengores kulit Sehun,Sehun mengabaikan itu dan terus bergerak perlahan. Pergerakan Sehun terhenti saat ujung juniornya menyentuh sesuatu. Sehun,menghentakan juniornya cukup keras dan membuatnya langsung melesak masuk kedalam tubuh Tao.

"Akkhhhh…." Tubuh Tao terangkat keatas merasakan sakit dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Sehun mengecupi wajah Tao perlahan dan membelai rambut hitam yeoja itu.

"Maafkan aku nunna. Ssttt,jangan menangis." Sehun menghapus air mata Tao yang mulai terlihat mengalir.

"Jangan,hiks,tinggalkan aku,hiks,Sehun." Sehun tersenyum dan mengangguk. Sehun tidak habis fikir, tadi Tao sangat nakal dalam arti tanda kutip,tapi sekarang dia terlihat sangat menggemaskan dengan wajah imut.

"Aku akan terus bersama denganmu nunna. Aku berjanji."

"Bergeraklah Sehun,ini sangat sakit. Cepatlah selesaikan." Sehun mulai bergerak maju dan mundur,memasuki tubuh Tao. "Akkhh,akkhh. Sehunn,sakitt…"

"Tahan,nunna. Tidak akan lama." Sehun makin melesakan juniornya mencari titik kenikmatan Tao. Namja itu menggeram pelan saat tidak kunjung mendapatkannya.

"Sehun…" Sehun tersenyum kecil saat mendengar pekikan Tao yang mengartikan bahwa dia sudah mendapatkannya. Sehun mulai menghujani titik itu dengan cepat dan kuat. Itu membuat Tao memjamkan matanya dan mendesah makin keras. "Sehun,Sehun,Akhh,akhh. Hahh,hahh. Terus,"

"Taoo. Hmmm…"

"Sehun,akhh,lelah."

"Sedikit lagi nunna…" Sehun mempercapat pergerakannya,membuat tubuh Tao makin keras terlonjak-lonjak.

"Hunn,ada…."

"Bersama nunna…" Sehun bergerak makin brutal dan membuat Tao meremas bahu Sehun.

"SEHUN…" Tao berteriak cukup keras dan bernafas lega saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari dalam dirinya,yeoja itu memjamkan matanya dan merasakan sensasi aneh pada dirinya yang belum pernah dirasakannya.

"Nunna…" Sehun menggeram pelan dan segera mengelurkan juniornya dari vagina Tao. Cairan Sehun segera saja mengalir dipaha Tao. Sehun atau Tao kini sama-sama menetralkan nafas mereka. Sehun merubah posisinya menjadi disamping Tao dan memeluk yeoja itu. Sehun memajukan wajahnya pada Tao dan mengecup bibir Tao dengan sayang. "Gomawo nunna,aku sangat bahagia."

"Kenapa mengalurkannya diluar?"

"Aku rasa kita belum siap untuk punya anak nunna." Tao tersenyum malu mendengar kata-kata Sehun.

"Kau benar."

"Nunna,aku lebih senang saat kau bertingkah malu-malu seperti ini. Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan."

"Benarkah…" Tao memandang Sehun cerah dan tanpa sadar mengeluarkan aegyonya sendiri. Sehun menatap yeoja itu tanpa berkedip.

"Nunna…" Sehun mencubit pipi Tao membuat yeoja itu mengaduh kesakitan. "Kekasihku sangat lucu."

"Sehun,sakit. Dah,sejak kapan aku jadi kekasihmu."

"Sejak malam ini. Kau kekasihmu nunna,"

"Baiklah,aku kekasihmu. Jadi berhentilah memanggilku nunna." Sehun berdiri dan menganggat tubuh Tao dalam gendongannya.

"Shireo,aku akan tetap memanggilmu nunna." Sehun membawa tubuh Tao menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkannya perlahan. Namja itu menyusul ketempat tidur dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Ada tempat tidur nyaman. Kenapa memilih sofa sempit?"

"Agar kau bisa tidur dengan nyaman nunna. Sekarang tidurlah,kau pasti sangat lelah."

"Aku tidak mengerti."

"Sudah tidur saja nunna. Saranghae Tao-ie nunna…"

"Wo Ye Ai Nie Sehunie…"

FIN

Annyeong~~ #Lambai-Lambai bareng Sadako#

Setelah sekian lama Himme balik lagi nih.

Maafkan saya untuk publish yang begitu lama #Bow#

Sekarang lagi persiapan menyambut UN dan itu semua buat saya lumayan sibuk,kerjaan tempat saya kerja numpuk. Dan ayah saya juga lagi rajin banget didepan kompiu dan itu membuat jatah saya jadi berkurang. #Curcol dikit.

Jadi harap maklum,belum lagi insiden modem saya hilang. #Mewek.

Ini udah kedua kalinya dalam bebarapa bulan ini, #Curcol lagi.

Jeongmal Mianhe kalau part ini kurang memuaskan reader sekalian. Himme sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin.

Next post mungkin Himme bakal publish ChenSoo and SuMin/HoMin sekaligus.

Mari kita balas review.

cuteboycouple : Baru kali ini,hyya senengnya #Nari waka-waka. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

MyJonggie : Ini udah HunTao. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

samkou : Hot ? #Sodorin es batu. Emang Kai sooty #Dimutilasi. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

pepiqyu : Engga kok chingu. Himme post dua sekaligus. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : SuDo? Miah,adanya ChenSoo ma SuMin/HoMin. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Wife Chanchan : Ini udah HunTao. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

.773 : Beneran,aduh senengnya ada nunggu. Haha,maaf Abel,Himme sukanya ama uke agresif sih #Lirik Heechul and Key#Dirajam. Typo's aduh kalian mengganggu #Tendang#Dikeroyok. Kan supaya kasurnya enggak kotor abel,#Ketawa nista#Dilempar wajan. Untuk Fic KrAy pasti ada dong,Himme kan shiper mereka. Kai emang Hot and prevent abis. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Fanxingege : Itu Fanfic chingu #Nyengir gaje#Dilepar sandal. Keringetan #Sodorin Es Jeruk. Ini udah HunTao chingu. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Mrs Kim siFujoshi : Ini ada HunTao. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

13ginger : #Sodorin Tissue. Gomawo,ini ada HunTao. Bereran deh,nulis ternyata OMG,sesuatu banget susah nyari fantasinya #Ketauan mesum. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

lisnana1 : Hot Summer,Hot,Hot Summer #Jodeg bareng sadako#Ditimpukin. #Ikut pasang baner KrAy. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

Rin Rin Kim ChenMin : Ditunggu aja next post. Mian crack couple favorit RinRin-ssi. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

babyryou : #Pasang bendera KaiBaek didepan rumah. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

BabySuLayDo : Hamil mungkin nanti ada sequelnya, #Pasang tampang enggak yakin. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

someone98line : Enggak telat kok,saya emang post langsung dua. Sekali-kali Kai enggak agresive. Makin Hot,beneran? #Pasang wajah sok imut. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeks ey : Gomawo Review dari awal sampai part KaiBaek #Cipok#Digampar. KrAy ship? Saya juga #Ga ada yang nanya. Aduh saya bingun mau manggil apa,chingu aja deh nama kamu panjang bangaet sih. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

ohristi95 : Annyeong. Suka? Gomawo^^. Suka ChanLu saya juga suka. Saya suka semua crack yang unik. Ini HunTao udah Nc-an tuh. Silahkan tunggu next post. Gomawo sudah Review,Review lagi nde.

So Mind To Review Again?

#Goyang Itik bareng Sadako#


	6. Chapter 6

Author : Baby Himme #Istrinya Bang Yongguk# Dibunuh Himchan

Title : One Night

Cast : SuMin/HoMin Couple.

Length : Ficlet / One shoot (?)

Rated : M (NC beneran)

Gender : Romance,NC.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya diri mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya otak dodol saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Xiumin berjalan pelan memasuki kamar Suho. Yeoja berpipi besar itu tercengang melihat kamar Suho yang mungkin lebih besar dari pada apartemennya. Mata Xiumin bisa menangkap ada ruangan menonton TV,dan bahkan mini bar dikamar Suho. Xiumin terlalu asyik memperhatikan kamar Suho,sampai tidak sadar Suho sudah memeluknya dari belakang.

"Apa yang kau perhatikan?"

"Kamarmu bahkan lebih luas dari apartemenku. Apa ini bisa disebut kamar?" Suho terkikik pelan mendengar kata-kata Xiumin.

"Entahlah,apakah itu penting?"

"Mungkin,aku hanya mengatakan apa yang kufikirkan."

"Minseokie…"

"Panggilan macam apa itu?"

"Kau tidak suka? Terdengar sangat imut untukku."

"Minseokie? Bahkan ibuku tidak pernah memanggilku begitu." Xiumin melepaskan pelukan Suho dan membalikan tubuhnya menatap namja itu.

"Kenapa wajahmu sangat cantik?"

"Karena aku egois." Suho mengangkat kedua alisnya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Xiumin. "Aku ingin orang yang kusayangi hanya menatapku,makanya aku harus cantik." Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya kearah Xiumin.

"Kita latihan berdansa untuk malam prom night nanti." Xiumin terkekeh kecil dan menyambut uluran tangan Suho. Suho meraih remote pemutar VCD dikamarnya dan menyalakan lagu yang cukup pelan untuk mereka berdansa.

"Kau hangat Suho."

Xiumin menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Suho,dua orang itu terus bergerak mengikuti iringan lagu yang terdengar. Xiumin memindahkan tangannya yang semua ada dibahu Suho,melingkar dileher Suho. Tangan Suho juga berpindah memeluk tubuh Xiumin dan makin mendekatkan tubuh yeoja itu ketubuhnya. Suho mengangkat tubuh Xiumin dan memindahkan kaki yeoja itu untuk berpijak dikakinya. Xiumin memandang wajah Suho yang ada tepat didepan wajahnya. Suho memajukan wajahnya dan menempelkan dahinya kedahi Xiumin. Suho tetap mempertahankan pergerakan kakinya membawa Xiumin berdansa kecil. Kontak mata antara Xiumin dan Suho tetap berjalan selama mereka berdansa.

Entah siapa yang memulai duluan kini bibir mereka sudah saling bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Ciuman lembut itu lama-lama berubah menjadi ciuman yang menuntut. Suho membawa tubuh Xiumin mendekat kearah tembok dan menyudutkan tubuh yeoja itu disana. Kaki Xiumin yang tadinya berpijak pada kaki Suho kini sudah berpindang melingkar dipinggang namja itu.

Ciuman itu makin panas,Suho makin menekan tubuh Xiumin kebelakang dan menambah intens ciumannya. Tangan Xiumin juga kini ada diantara helaian rambut Suho. Ciuman Suho kini mulai turun menuju leher Xiumin,Xiumin mendongakan kepalanya saat lidah Suho mulai bergerak diantara leher putihnya. Desahan-desahan kecil mulai bisa ditangkap indra pendengaran Suho. Tangan Xiumin makin erat menggenggam rambut Suho saat namja itu mulai memberikan tanda dilehernya. Tangan kanan Suho mulai bergerak menuju dada Xiumin dan memberikan pijatan ringan pada dada yeoja itu. Xiumin meraih wajah Suho dan kembali melumat bibir namja itu. Xiumin kini berbalik mendorong tubuh Suho untuk mundur, Suho menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan Xiumin keatas ranjangnya. Xiumin tetap melumat bibir Suho dengan semangat. Tangan Suho meraih ujung baju yang dikenakan Xiumin dan membukanya. Xiumin membuka kancing celananya dan membukanya dengan cepat tanpa melepaskan kontak lumatannya dengan Suho. Mengingat kebutuhan pasokan udara Xiumin melepaskan tautannya dengan Suho,yeoja itu sedikit mengakat tubuhnya dan menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Suho. Rambut cokelatnya yang tergerai kebawah mengenai wajah Suho. Suho tersenyum kecil dan mengarahkan rambut-rambut Xiumin kebelakang telinga yeoja itu. Xiumin tersenyum kecil dan mengecup pelan bibir Suho.

"Aku sudah setengah telenjang. Tapi kau masih pakai baju lengkap."

"Bukalah,"

Xiumin meraih ujung baju Suho dan membuka baju namja itu. Xiumin menurunkan tubuhnya kesamping ranjang dan duduk dengan bertumpu pada lututnya disana. Yeoja itu mengarahkan telunjuknya seakan memerintahkan Suho mendekat padanya. Suho bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk disamping ranjanganya. Xiumin beranjak mendekat pada Suho,yeoja itu kemudian membuka kancing celana Suho dan menurunkannya. Kejantanan Suho yang memang sudah menegang sejak tadi langsung saja terpampang jelas didepan Xiumin. Wajah yeoja itu sedikit memerah melihat benda yang baru kali ini dia lihat. Tangan Xiumin mulai bergerak memberi sentuhan lembut pada kejantanan Suho,Xiumin lalu mulai menggenggam kejantanan Suho dan memberikan pijatan halus pada benda panjang itu. Lidah Xiumin mulai bergerak menjilat ujung kejantanan Suho,hal itu otomatis membuat Suho menggeram merasakan sensasi nikmat yang menjalar tubuhnya. Tangan Xiumin tidak berhenti bekerja memberikan pijatan lembut yang makin lama makin cepat. Namun mulutnya juga mulai bekerja mengulum kejantanan Suho. Suho makin mendongakan kepalanya saat merasakan gerakan tangan dan mulut Xiumin makin cepat. Suho menggeram tertahan saat cairannya keluar menuju mulut Xiumin. Xiumin yang tidak siap menerima apa yang terjadi segera saja tersedak dan memuntahkan cairan Suho keluar. Suho segera saja menepuk-nepuk serta mengusap pelan tengkuk Xiumin membuat yeoja itu sedikit tenang.

Suho berjalan menuju kulkas yang ada tak jauh dari tempat tidurnya dan mengabil sebotol air mineral dingin. Xiumin dengan cepat meminum air itu saat Suho menyodorkannya padanya. Xiumin bernafas lega setelah meminum setengah isi air itu. Suho terkikik pelan menatap wajah Xiumin yang terlihat pucat.

"Apa yang lucu,jangan tertawa…"

"Aku tersenyum,bukan tertawa."

"Kau menyebalkan," Xiumin mempoutkan bibirnya membuat Suho dengan cepat kembali melumat bibir yeoja itu.

Xiumin kembali terbawa dalam ciuman Suho dan balik membalas mencium Suho. Tangan Suho mulai bergerak membuka kaitan bra milik Xiumin,tangan namja itu juga mulai turun membuka g-string milik Xiumin. Suho membaringkan tubuh Xiumin diatas karpet yang tepat ada dibawah mereka. Lidah Suho kembali turun menjilat leher Xiumin. Xiumin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dalam dekapan Suho,kini yeoja itu bisa merasakan bagian privatnya dan Suho saling bergesekan,hal itu menghantarkan reaksi yang menggelikan menurut Xiumin dan dia menyukainya. Tangan Xiumin kembali menggegam helaian rambut hitam Suho saat lidah namja itu berpindah menyapu dada Xiumin. Suho mengulum dada kanan Xiumin dan tangan kirinya memberikan pijatan halus pada dada kiri Xiumin. Lidah Suho kembali bergerak diperut rata Xiumin,namun tidak lama namja itu makin turun menuju bagian private milik Xiumin.

Lidah Suho mulai menyapu bagian luar vagina Xiumin,dan membuat yeoja itu memejamkan matanya meresakan sensasi nakmat. Xiumin mulai mendesah saat Suho mulai mengulum bagian privatenya. Xiumin mulai mendorong kepala Suho menjauh saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang aneh didalam perutnya. Nafas Xiumin makin tidak beraturan dan membuat Suho makin cepat mengulum vagina Xiumin. Xiumin bernafas lega saat merasakan sesuatu keluar dari vaginanya. Nafas Xiumin terlihat terengah-engah. Suho masih saja menjilati bagian private Xiumin dan membuat vagina Xiumin terlihat basah. Suho mengangkat wajah mendekat pada wajah Xiumin dan mencium bibir yeoja itu sekilas. Xiumin bisa merasakan ada rasa aneh dibibir Suho,Suho tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Xiumin.

"Rasanya aneh dan kau menelannya?"

"Menurutku rasanya manis."

Suho duduk bersandar disamping ranjanganya dan menarik Xiumin untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Mengarti apa yang diinginkan Suho,Xiumin menggesekan bagian privatenya dan Suho membuat dia sendiri mendesah pelan dan Suho menggeram pelan. Xiumin mempercepat gesekannya saat melihat kejantanan Suho kembali menegang dengan sempurna. Xiumin menaikan sedikit posisi tubuhnya dan memposisikan kejantanan Suho tepat didepan vaginanya. Suho memajukan tangannya kearah Xiumin dan disambut genggam tangan Xiumin pada tangan Suho. Ujung kejantanan Suho mulai masuk kedalam bagian private Xiumin,Xiumin menggigit bibir bawahnya dan makin erat menggenggan tangan Suho. Perlahan tubuh Xiumin mulai turun,Suho bisa merasakan ujung kejantanannya baru saja melewati sesuatu. Seluruh kejantanan Suho kini sudah bersarang ditubuh Xiumin. Nafas Xiumin terlihat terengah-engah dan yeoja itu nampak menahan tangisannya. Suho membelai lembut wajah Xiumin dan mengecup bibir yeoja itu.

Setelah merasa rilex Xiumin mulai menggerakan tubuhnya,awalnya rasa nyeri sangat mendera tubuhnya namun lama kelamaan semuanya berubah menjadi nikmat bagi Xiumin saat ujung kejantanan Suho menyentuh titik terdalam tubuhnya. Gerakan Xiumin makin cepat,yeoja itu kembali mencari rasa nikmat yang baru saja dirasakannya.

"Suhoo…" Xiumin menatap memelas pada Suho saat merasakan tubuhnya sangat lelah. Suho yang mengerti segera saja merubah posisi mereka dan kembali menggerakan pinggulnya. Tubuh Xiumin kembali bergetar nikmat saat Suho berhasil menemukan titik terdalam tubuhnya. Melihat reaksi Xiumin,Suho menekan titik yang sama dengan cepat dan lebih kuat. "Suuhoo,akhh,akhh."

"Xiumin…." Gerakan Suho makin brutal saat merasakan hasrtanya makin diujung tanduk.

"Suho,hmmm,akuu akan…"

"Bersama Xiu…."

"SUHO…" Xiumin lebih dulu berteriak memanggil Suho saat merasakan ada lagi yang keluar dari tubuhnya. Tak berselang lama Xiumin merasakan cairan hangat mengalir ditubuhnya,setelah sepenuhnya sadar dengan cepat yeoja itu mendorong bahu Suho dan memutuskan kontak mereka. Xiumin menatap cairan Suho yang tercecer dibawah mereka dan juga yang mengalir dari bagian privatenya bersama beberapa titik genangan berwarna merah.

"Ada yang salah Xiu?"

"Kenapa kau mengeluarkannya didalam. Ini masa suburku Suho." Suho meraih tangan Xiumin dan mengusapnya pelan.

"Tidak akan ada yang terjadi,percayalah padaku." Suho membawa tubuh Xiumin menuju tempat tidur dan membaringkan yeoja itu. Suho menyusul berbaring Xiumin dan menyelimuti tubuh mereka berdua. "Tidurlah. Aku tau kau pasti lelah. Percayalah padaku,tidak akan ada yang terjadi. Selamat malam Minseokie. Aku mencintaimu" Suho menciumin puncak kepala Xiumin dan membawa yeoja itu kepelukannya.

"Selamat malam Suho." Xiumin terdiam dan berusaha untuk menyusul Suho tidur. Namun tetap saja ada perasaan aneh dan khawatir menyelimuti yeoja itu.

FIN

Annyeong #Lambai-lambai bareng sadako.

Himme back bawa part SuMin/HoMin. Silah baca buat yang berminat.

Maaf untuk part HunTao kemarin enggak HOT, Himme juga ngerasa gitu sih. Jadi Himme bakal buatin penggantinya nanti,jadi buat HunTao ship ditunggu yaa.

Dan Maaf juga enggak bisa nepatin janji post SuMin dan ChenSoo bareng. Ini saya buatin SuMin duluan,semoga aja HOT deh.

Tinggal nunggu part ChenSoo dinext post FF ini bakal ending,jadi buat yang minta tentang kisah cintanya mereka tungguin aja nde.

Langsung aja balas review dehh.

ohristi95 : Kan Sehun hormat ama yang lebih tua #ngikik. Maaf ya buat NC-nya yang kurang HOT nanti saya ganti di FF lain. Ini udah SuMin, cukup HOT-kah? ChenSoo silahkan ditunggu saya bertapa dulu deh cari inspirasi. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

MyJongie : KrisTao Ship ya? Nanti deh saya udah ada project FF KrisTao kok,entah kapan dipost sih soalnya saya masih banyak hutang Ff dan lagi enggak banyak waktu jadi ditunggu aja nde. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Mrs Kim siFujoshi : Iya Eon,waktu bikin HunTao saya lagi kurang yadong sih. Ini saya ganti pake SuMin,mudah-mudahan HOT. Tapi nanti HunTao-nya tetap saya ganti dilain FF. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Riyoung Kim : Ini mereka berdua udah NC-an. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

indah yunjae : Maaf buat NC-nya kemarin kurang HOT. Nanti dibikin gantinya, ditunggu nde. Ini udah ada SuMin. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

KaiItemDekilCintaSooBabySeksey : Kurang ndeFeel mian deh. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

lee minji elf : Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Mind To Review Again?

#Nari Ice Cream Bareng HyunAh & Sadako#


	7. Chapter 7

Author : Baby Himme #Istrinya Bang Yongguk# Dibunuh Himchan

Title : One Night

Cast : ChenSoo Couple.

Length : Ficlet / One shoot (?)

Rated : M (NC beneran)

Gender : Romance,NC.

Disclaimer : Mereka semua bukan punya saya,merka punya diri mereka sendiri, tapi ceritanya asli punya otak dodol saya.

Warning : Fanfic lain yang aneh,gaje,abal,GS and OOC + Fanfic gaje dari author dodol yang imajinasinya aneh. Mengalami ganguan mata dan pernafasan (?) diluar tanggung jawab author. Ini crack couple jadi yang ga suka crack silahkan tekan back.

.

.

Baby Himme Present

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

Chen nampak berjalan-jalan kecil dibalkon kamar yang dia dan Kyungsoo masuki. Kyungsoo masih mandi,yeoja itu bilang kepalanya pusing dan dia ingin mandi. Chen menegak pelan sekaleng beer yang ada ditangannya. Namja itu melepaskan kaca matanya dan memijat pelan matanya yang dirasakan sedikit perih. Chen menoleh kearah belakang saat mendengar suara pintu yang terbuka. Chen kemudian terpaku pada yeoja yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Chen menatap Kyungsoo dari atas kebawah,rambut yeoja itu basah dan tergerai. Belahan dadanya,pahanya yang putih. Mata Kyungsoo yang bulat ikut menatap Chen yang masih saja menatapnya.

"Chen…" Kyungsoo mencoba memanggil Chen pelan,namun namja itu tidak bereaksi. "Chen…" Kyungsoo mencoba menaikan tekanan suaranya dan berjalan mendekati Chen. Chen masih belum bergeming,pikirannya kini sudah dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran kotor tentang yeoja dihadapannya. "Chenn.." Kyungsoo akhirnya setengah berteriak dan menepuk bahu Chen,namja itu akhirnya bereaksi dan secara tidak sengaja menumpahkan beernya ketubuh Kyungsoo. "Chen,apa yang kau lakukan. Aku baru saja mandi…"

"Astagah,maafkan aku Kyungsoo. Akuu…" Chen tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat dia melihat kemana beer miliknya tertumpah. Namja itu menelan ludahnya saat melihat apa yang menyapanya dari balik baju mandi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri dengan santai malah mengusap dadanya yang tertumpah beer. Yeoja itu belum sadar telah menyihir namja dihadapannya.

"Lihatlah Chen, aku harus mandi lagi." Chen tiba-tiba memegang bahu Kyungsoo dan mengarahkan wajahnya kebagian dada Kyungsoo yang terlihat. Lidah hangat Chen mulai menyapu kulit dingin Kyungsoo,membuat yeoja itu menghela nafas berat.

"Akan kubersihkan sisa beer itu." Chen kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dan membuat Kyungsoo meremas baju mandinya sendiri.

Lidah Chen makin naik kearah leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas berat dan mendesah pelan. Tangan Chen tidak lagi berada dibahu Kyungsoo,kini tangan kanan Chen sudah ada didada Kyungsoo dan tangan kirinya ada dileher Kyungsoo. Tangan kanan Chen mulai bergerak menyibak baju mandi Kyungsoo dan masuk kedalamnya. Kyungsoo meremas bahu Chen saat merasakan tangan namja itu mulai meremas dadanya. Lidah Chen kini juga sudah berpindah kewajah Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir yeoja itu. Tangan Kyungsoo secara refleks berpindah mengalung dileher Chen saat makin intens melumat bibirnya. Tangan Chen kini mulai berpindah kebagian belakang tubuh Kyungsoo,namja itu mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya. Kaki Kyungsoo secara refleks melingkar dipinggang Chen. Chen kemudian membawa masuk tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam kamar tanpa memutus kontak bibir diantara mereka berdua.

"Chhenn…" Kyungsoo merintih pelan saat Chen yang sudah duduk ditempat tidur mereka mulai membuka baju mandinya dan melumat dadanya.

"Mmm," Chen hanya menjawab panggilan Kyungsoo dengan menggumam tidak jelas.

"Setelah malam ini,ehhm. Apa yang akan kita. Chenn…" Kyungsoo berteriak cukup keras saat Chen megigit dadanya. Refleks Kyungsoo mendorong kepala Chen cukup keras hingga namja itu terbaring ditempat tidur. Kyungsoo mengusap bagian dadanya yang berwarna keunguan dan menatap Chen tajam.

"Apa?"

"Itu menyakitkan." Chen hanya terkekeh pelan dan meraih tangan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf. Itu refleks. Menurutmu apa yang kita lakukan setelah malam ini berakhir?"

"Pulang keasrama adalah satu-satunya hal yang kufikirkan." Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya acuh dan menatap Chen tang menahan tawanya.

"Bukan tentang itu. Tentang kita,apa yang akan kita lakukan." Kyungsoo merebahkan dirinya diatas tubuh Chen dan meletakan telinganya didada Chen.

"Entahlah,aku tidak mendengar apapun dan tidak melihat apapun." Chen terdiam dan memandang Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk kembali. Yeoja itu meraih tangan Chen dan meletakannya didadanya. "Kau rasakan itu?" Chen merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menempelkan telinganya didada Kyungsoo.

"Aku mendengarkannya Kyungsoo. Aku memang tidak seperti itu,tapi bukan berarti aku…" Ucapan Chen terhenti saat Kyungsoo tiba-tiba melumat bibirnya. Yeoja itu tersenyum kecil menatap Chen yang nampak keget.

"Lakukan apa yang seharusnya terjadi malam ini. Tentang besok kita akan memikirkannya. This One Night I'm yours. Tomorrow we will see." Chen tersenyum kecil dan menatap yeoja dihadapannya. Chen menatap tangan Kyungsoo yang bergerak membuka baju mandinya dan meletakannya dilantai. Mata Chen kini terus memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang sudah tidak memakai apapun. "Kau tidak ingin mengabil makananmu Kim Jongdae?"

"Dengan senang hati akan kulakukan."

Chen mulai melanjutkan aksinya dengan melumat dada Kyungsoo. Lidah namja itu mulai bergrilya dan menjilat ujung dada Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mendongakan kepalanya keatas saat merasakan sesuatu yang aneh menggelitik perutnya. Tangan Kyungsoo kini mulai berpindah meremas pelan rambut Chen. Chen tiba-tiba merubah posisi mereka membuat Kyungsoo sedikit memekik terkejut. Namun yeoja itu kembali tersenyum melhat Chen yang menatapnya. Kyungsoo menurunkan tangannya meraih kaos yang dipakai Chen dan melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Kyungsoo meraih tengkuk Chen dan kembali melumat bibir namja itu. Tangan kiri Chen yang tidak digunakan untuk menopang tubuhnya digunakan untuk meraba bagian bawah tubuh Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mulai mendesah pelan dalam ciumannya bersama Chen.

Chen melepaskan kontak bibirnya dengan Kyungsoo dan memandang Kyungsoo. Namja itu kemudian mengecup puncak kepala Kyungsoo,lanjut kedahi Kyungsoo, dua mata Kyungsoo, hidungnya, sedikit kecupan dibibirnya, lehernya, antara dadanya, perutnya. Chen terdiam saat wajahnya sudah ada diantara paha Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menjitak pelan kepala Chen. Hal itu membuat Chen terduduk dan menatap Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kyungsoo kau merusak suasana."

"Kau fikir aku tidak malu kau pandangi seperti itu." Chen menghela nafas pelan dan menatap Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah…" Chen kemudian membarigkan tubuhnya dan menaik Kyungsoo untuk duduk diatas tubuhnya. "Kau yang memimpin sekarang,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan merendahkan posisi tubuhnya. Dadanya kini tepat ada didepan wajah Chen. Chen tersenyum kecil dan menjulurkan lidahnya menjilat dada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo kemudian kembali menegakan tubuhnya dan malah berdiri dari atas tubuh Chen. Kyungsoo berjalan kearah jaketnya dan meraih ponselnya. Chen tetap memandang tubuh Kyungsoo yang berjalan kesana kemari tanpa apapun. Kyungsoo menarik sebuah kursi yang ada tak jauh darinya dan meletakannya disamping tempat tidur. Kyungsoo meraih tangan Chen dan meminta namja itu duduk ditepi tempat tidur.

"Kau mau melihat pertunjukan Chen…" Kyungsoo berbisik dengan seduktif ditelinga Chen dan kemudian duduk dikursi yang sudah diambilnya tadi.

Telinga Chen kini mulai bisa mengdengar intro lagu 'Poison' milik sebuah girlband. Kyungsoo mulai menggerakan tubuhnya mengikuti irama lagu dimulai dari bahunya hingga kakinya. Chen hanya menatap semua pergerakan Kyungsoo tanpa berkedip. Tubuh Kyungsoo mulai menggeliat pelan dan memperlihatkan gerakan erotis pada Chen. Chen menelan ludahnya saat merasakan tenggorokannya tiba-tiba kering. Kyungsoo mengarahkan kakinya untuk menggoda sesuatu yang ada diantara paha Chen. Kaki jenjang Kyungsoo kini bergerak pelan menggoda naik dan turun dikaki Chen. Chen kembali menahan nafasnya saat melihat Kyungsoo berdiri dan menghapirinya dengan tatapan menggoda. Kyungsoo kemudian duduk dipangkuan Chen dan mulai menggoyangkan tubuhnya membuat Chen menggeram pelan. Chen bisa merasakan permukaan kulitnya bersentuhan langsung dengan kulit punggung Kyungsoo. Chen melingkarkan tangannya keperut Kyungsoo dan balas menggoda yeoja itu. Kyungsoo menahan tangan Chen dan tetap mempertahankan gerakan pinggulnya. Chen menggeleng pelan dan mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo kemudian membaringkan yeoja itu ketempat tidur.

"Chenn…" Kyungsoo memanggil Chen manja melihat nafas namja itu mulai tidak beraturan.

"Tidak ada lagi menggoda,aku mau makan sekarang." Kyungsoo tersenyum menggoda kearah Chen dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Aku milikmu…" Chen menyeringai kecil kearah Kyungsoo yang masih terus menggodanya.

Chen menurunkan wajahnya dan kembali melumat bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo juga membalas lumatan Chen dengan semangat. Tangan Chen mulai turun meraba bagian kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melengguh pelan saat jari-jari Chen masuk kedalam kewanitaannya. Chen mulai menggerakan jarinya,itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit menyerit sakit merasakan gesekan jari Chen dan dinding vaginanya.

"Appo?" Chen menatap khawatir Kyungsoo yang nampak menahan sakit.

"Nde," Chen menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan mengelurkannya dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo.

Chen menggantikan kerja tangannya dengan mulutnya. Lidahnya bergerak menyapu permukaan vagina Kyungsoo dan melesak masuk kedalamnya. Kyungsoo menahan nafasnya merasakan sesuatu masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Chen makin melesakan lidahnya masuk kedalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Chen mulai menggerakan lidahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo mendesah pelan. Chen makin mempercepat gerakan lidahnya dan membuat Kyungsoo makin keras mendesah. Chen secara tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakannya membuat Kyungsoo menggerang protes. Chen dengan cepat berdiri dan membuka celananya. Kejantanannya yang sudah menegang langsung saja berdiri tegak. Kyungsoo refleks menutup matanya melihat apa yang ada dihadapannya. Chen merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok diatas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo," Chen melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo dari matanya dan meletakannya dikejantanannya. Tangan Kyungsoo mulai bergerak naik dan turun. "Masukan kedalam mulutmu Soo." Kyungsoo menuruti perintah Chen dan memasukan kejantanan Chen kedalam mulutnya. Chen ikut menggerakan pinggulnya merasakan rongga mulut Kyungsoo yang hanyat. "Kita mulai Soo."

Chen mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari mulut Kyungsoo dan memposisikannya didepan kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap Chen,tapi Chen tahu itu bukan gerakan menggoda,itu ekspresi takut yeoja itu. Chen mengecup bibir Kyungsoo pelan dan menatap Kyungsoo lembut.

"Jangan takut. Jantungku tidak berdebar sepertimu,tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukaimu. Aku hanya tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan apa yang kurasakan. Aku mencitaimu Kyungsoo…"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk menanggapi kata-kata Chen,karena namja itu mulai memasukan kejantanannya kedalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Chen menyodorkan bahunya kemulut Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo yang didera rasa sakit segera saja menggigit tangan Chen tanpa ragu. Chen menahan sakit dibahunya dan lebih memilih berkonsentrasi untuk memasukan kejantanannnya kedalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo dan Chen sama-sama bernafas lega saat kejantanan Chen sudah bersarang didalam kewanitaan Kyungsoo. Chen menunggu Kyungsoo yang nampak masih menstabilkan nafasnya. Kyungsoo menganggukan kepalanya menatap Chen.

Chen segera saja memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya pelan. Kyungsoo mulai mendesah kecil saat merasakan sensasi aneh didalam tubuhnya saat Chen bergerak. Kyungsoo mulai mendesah makin keras saat gerakan Chen bertambah cepat. Kyungsoo meremas bahu Chen saat tubuhnya mulai terlonjak mengikuti gerakan Chen yang makin menjadi.

"Chen,Chen. Pelann,appoo…" Chen kali ini menulikan telinganya dan tidak menggubris kata-kata Kyunsgoo,namja itu malah makin mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya. Air mata mengalir diujung mata Kyungsoo saat rasa sakit mendominasi tubuhnya. Chen menghentikan gerakannya dengan tiba-tiba saat melihat Kyungsoo menangis.

"Kyungsoo,maafkan aku. Sungguh aku…"

"Hiks,hiks. Chen ini sakit sekali…" Chen menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengenyahkan semua fikiran kotor yang ada dikepalanya.

"Maaf. Kita hentikan sekarang." Chen akan mengeluarkan kejantanannya namun Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan.

"Selesakan dulu ini."

"Tapi Soo…"

"Lakukanlah Chen."

Chen mengangguk dan mulai menggerakan tubuhnya lagi. Chen menggerakan tubuhnya dan tetap memandang Kyungsoo dan terus memperhatikan perubahan wajah yeoja itu. Kyungsoo mulai mendesah lagi,apa lagi saat junior Chen menusuk (?) titik terdalamnya. Chen kembali mempercepat gerakannya kearah titik yang sama dan membuat Kyungsoo makin keras mendesah.

"Chen…" Kyungsoo meremas sprai yang ada dibawah tubuhnya merasakan nikmat yang belum pernanh dirasakan sebelumnya,serasa ada sesuatu yang menggelitik diperutnya.

"Soo…" hen terus mempercepat gerakan tubuhnya saat rasa nikmat juga mulai mendera tubuhnya.

Tubuh Chen dan Kyungsoo kini sudah sama-sama penuh dengan peluh. Mata Kyungsoo sudah mulai sayu menatap Chen. Menatap wajah Kyungsoo,Chen makin bersemangat untuk bergerak.

"Chen,akhh,akhh. Ada,.."

"Bersama Soo…" Chen makin mempercepat gerakannya hingga…

"Chenn/Soo…" Kyungsoo merasakan tubuhnya sangat lemas. Chen menarik kejantanannya keluar dari kewanitaan Kyungsoo dan berbaring disamping yeoja itu.

"Chen." Kyungsoo memanggil pelan namja itu dan memiringkan wajahnya kearah Chen.

"Nde,"

"Aku ingin mandi lagi." Chen mengangguk dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Namja itu kemudian membawa tubuh Kyungsoo kedalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Kau lebih ringan dari yang kubayangkan." Chen meletakan tubuh Kyungsoo dengan hati-hati kedalam bathtub. Namja itu kemudian menyalakan kran air.

"Mandilah bersamaku." Chen mengangguk dan ikut masuk kedalam bathtub. "Aku memintamu untuk lebih sering minum beer lagi."

"Wae?"

"Aku tidak mau namjaku dianggap namja polos."

"Agar apa?"

"Namja yang polos lebih sering diincar yeoja." Chen tertawa pelan mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyungsoo.

"Benarkah."

"Dan enyahkan kacamatamu. Kau sangat jelek dengan itu."

"Yaa,Do Kyungsoo.."

"Aku kekasihmu malam ini?" Chen mengerutkan dahinya mendengar apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo.

"Malam ini,dan seterusnya kau adalah milikku Do Kyungsoo." Kyungsoo tersenyum pelan mendengar apa yang dikatakan Chen.

.

.

(Pagi Hari)

Seorang yeoja berambut hitam nampak berjalan dikoridor sebuah sekolah. Mata yeoja itu menatap lembaran kertas yang ada ditangannya.

"Zhang Yixing,Kim Miseok,Xi Luhan,Byun Baekhyun, Do Kyungsoo dan Huang Zitao. Kalian semua dalam masalah sekarang."

FIN

Holla,holla. #Lambai-lambai bunga bangke

Saya kembali bawa part terakhir dari 'One Night' nih.

Terima kasih buat semua dukungan kalian untuk FF ini.

Terima kasih buat semua reader apa lagi yang sudah menyempatkan diri buat review di FF ini.

Sequel FF ini yang sudah dijanjikan akan dipost dipostingan depan.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak nde.

Mari balas review dichap kemarin.

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi :** Nih eon airnya #Sodorin air panas #Digampar. Eon mian,HunTao-nya bakal ngaret dulu. Lagi bikin KrisTao-nya dulu #nyengir. Saya mah suka dua-duanya KrisTao hooh,KrAy hooh #Slaped. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde eon.

**indah yunjae :** Iya nih Suho,dasar emang #Dibuang kekali. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

**ohristi95 :** Saya ga kuat ngetiknya #Slaped. Xiumin hamil? Ada kok nanti yang hamil disequelnya. Tapi rahasia. Ehh,kok saya bocorin #Tampar diri. Kalau dua ronde,nanti saya pingsan ngetiknya. Ini udah ChenSoo,apa pertapaan saya termasuk lama? #ohristi :Lama bangaet lagi thor. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

**Blacknancho :** Benarkah? Iya nih nanti kita keroyok Suho ya, #Sodorin kayu#ngacir. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

**barbieLuKai :** Apakah Pairnya aneh? #mangap-mangap kayak kuda nil. Ini udah lajut. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

**Riyoung Kim :** Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

**imroooatus :** #Sodorin es jeruk. Ini udah dinext. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

**chyshinji0204 :** Iya saya typo disana,baru sadar setelah say abaca ulang #digeplak. Saya masih belajar mesum pada saat itu sih #Nyengir. Saya enggak kuat kalau kepanjangan #Tepar. Gomawo sudah review, review lagi nde.

Terima kasih buat support kalian semua.

Ditunggu ya sequelnya FF ini.

Mind To Review In Last Part?

#Tebar Beras bareng Sadako#


End file.
